


Eine Neue Welt

by ObsidianSnowflake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Loki's POV, POV First Person, Romance, Thor is king, Thor/Sif - Freeform, time skip
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianSnowflake/pseuds/ObsidianSnowflake
Summary: Was wäre, wenn nicht Thor nach Midgard gekommen wäre, sondern Loki? Und das sogar - mehr oder weniger - freiwillig.Meine interpretation von dem, was hätte sein können, wäre alles anders gelaufen.





	1. Wie jedes Mal

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert eine Katze zu finden, sie zu überzeugen mich zu begleiten, hingegen schon. Als ich das Tier nun endlich auf mein Arm hatte begann sie zu schnurren und ließ sich ohne weitere Fluchtversuche in meine Gemächer tragen.

Auf meinem weg zurück, durch die langen, im Sonnenlicht goldglänzenden Flure Asgards Schloss, beobachtete ich unsere Bediensteten bei ihrem geschäftigen Treiben und den Vorbereitungen, für den heutigen Abend, ohne, dass sie mich auch nur eines Blickes würdigten. Bloß weil es ihnen aufgetragen war, verbeugte sich der ein oder andere halbherzig, wenn ich ihren Weg kreuzte. Sie waren alle in großer Aufruhr, die kleine Festhalle musste vorbereitet, die Tische gedeckt, die Getränke bereitgestellt aber vor allem, die Unmengen an Speisen zubereitet werden. Mein Bruder und seine Freunde hatten in Vanaheim mal wieder eine „glorreichen Sieg“ errungen. Eine unbedeutende Schlacht, angesichts der fortwährenden Unruhen und Aufstände Vanaheims Völker.

Doch auf ein großes Fest, zu ihren Ehren, wollte keiner verzichten. Wie jedes Mal. Und wie jedes Mal, hatte ich mir für den Abend, bereits andere Pläne zurecht gelegt, um nicht daran teilnehmen zu müssen. Sicher wieder zur Enttäuschung meines Bruders. Er würde sagen, dass, auch wenn ich auf dem Schlachtfeld gefehlt habe, sie dennoch ohne mich nie erfolgreich gewesen wären. Und er hatte durchaus nicht ganz unrecht.

Zur Missgunst unserer sogenannten Freunde, hätten sie den Verräter der beide Stämme und Protagonisten der vergangenen Schlacht, gegeneinander aufgehetzt hatte, wohl ohne meine Hilfe, nicht ausfindig gemacht, sondern nur weiter kopflos aufeinander eingeprügelt. Dennoch war es für mich kein Grund, mich der heutigen Veranstaltung und der zu erwarteten Gesellschaft, anzuschließen und ich war sicher, dass der Großteil der geladenen Gäste dies ebenso bevorzugen würde.  
In meinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte ich das Tier auf den Boden, welches sofort neugierig zu schnuppern begann. Es gab eine magische Kunst die ich nun schon so lange zu meisten versuchte.

Mit meiner Magie, großen Schaden anzurichten oder durch Illusionen und Gestaltwandel einen Gegner zu verwirren oder abzulenken, beherrschte ich in Perfektion. Doch sie dazu zu nutzen, so wie meine Mutter, auch die schlimmsten Verletzungen zu heilen, war mir bisher versagt.

So viele Bücher, in den verschiedensten Sprachen, hatte ich bereits studiert, immer und immer wieder Versuche an Gefangenen und, nicht zuletzt, auch an mir selbst durchgeführt, doch an allem was größer war, wie eine Schnittwunde, bisher gescheitert. Und wenn ich eins hasste, dann war es zu scheitern. So kam es nicht selten vor, dass ich mich auch über Tage hinweg, in meinen Studien verlor. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich an mir sehr schätze, doch die mich, obgleich sicher nicht als einziger Grund, über die Jahre von meinen 'Freunden' entfernt hatte. Intellekt, war bei weitem kein Interesse, dass sie mit mir teilten. Und im Laufe der Zeit spürte ich auch ihr Misstrauen, vielleicht sogar Furcht, immer stärker werden. So ging es fast allen, mit denen ich im Schloss in Kontakt kam, weshalb ich beschloss, sie zu meiden. Die Einzigen, die mir ihre Liebe und Fürsorge immer wieder regelrecht aufzudrängen versuchten, waren mein Bruder und meine Mutter. Sie konnten oder wollten, meine Abweisung nicht verstehen.  
Nachdem ich meine, bereits vorab mühsam zusammengesuchten unterlagen, um mich herum auf dem Boden in einem Kreis ausgebreitet hatte, hob ich vorsichtig die Katze von meiner Bettdecke, die es sich dort in der zwischen Zeit bequem gemacht und mich wachsam beobachtet hatte und setzte mich im Schneidersitz zurück in den Kreis. Das Tier legte ich sanft in meinen Schoss, wo sie begann zu schnurren während ich sie streichelte, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, immer tiefer in meinen Schlafzauber zu sinken. So konnte ich sicher stellen, dass sie die ganze Zeit über ruhig schlafen und keine Schmerzen spüren würde, bis ich sie, sollte alles planmäßig verlaufen, wieder wecken würde. Nachdem ich mich vergewisserte hatte, dass sie fest schlief, legte ich sie vor mir auf den Boden, zog einen kurzen Dolch von meinem Gürtel und platzierte einen Schnitt auf dem Rücken der Katze, natürlich ohne sie dabei ernsthaft zu verletzen. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete einen Moment tief ein und aus und versuchte meine Konzentration in meinem Körper zu sammeln. Dann öffnete ich die Augen wieder, hielt beide Hände nur wenige Zentimeter über die Wunde und ließ die gesammelte Energie, die einem grünen, schweren Nebel glich, in den Körper des Tieres fließen, um ihr Fleisch in seinem Heilungsprozess zu unterstützen.

Neues Gewebe zu erschaffen, davon war ich noch weit entfernt. Doch die Selbstheilung zu beschleunigen um eine, theoretisch auch größere Wunde, in Sekunden wieder zu regenerieren, war ein Fortschritt, mit dem ich schon durchaus zufrieden sein konnte. Die Wunde des Tieres war verheilt, wenn auch vernarbt.

Ein plötzliches Klopfen riss mich aus meiner Konzentration. Noch bevor ich hätte antworten können, flog die Tür auf und der bereits befürchtete Besuch stürmte herein. Er wollte grade zu einer sicherlich ausschweifenden Begrüßung ausholen, als er das blutverschmierte Tier vor mir liegen sah und für einen Moment erstarrte.  
„Keine sorge, Bruder“ sagte ich leise „sie lebt“. Ich legte eine Hand um den Kopf der Katze um sicher zu gehen, dass der Schlafzauber noch eine Weile anhalten würde, bevor ich sie behutsam, in eine kleine Decke gewickelt, auf mein Bett legte. Dann erst drehte ich mich wieder zu meinem Gast herum, der noch immer wie angewurzelt stand.  
„Solltest Du nicht längst auf deiner Feier sein?“ fragte ich und hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, nicht erfreut über die Unterbrechung, obgleich ich sie erwartete hatte.  
„Genau deswegen bin ich hier“ sagte er schnell nachdem er sich aus seiner Starre befreit hatte und grinste breit. Ich ahnte was folgen würde, rollte die Augen und unterbrach ihn, ehe er weiter sprechen konnte.  
„Thor ...“ seufzte ich „wir haben das besprochen. Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Frag deine werten Freunde, sie werden gewiss meiner Meinung sein.“  
„Aber Loki“ seine Stimme klang enttäuscht „ohne dich hätten wir es doch gar nicht geschafft“ - Und da war es - „auch wenn du auf dem Schlachtfeld gefehlt hast, so hast du doch … „  
„Bitte, Bruder“ fiel ich ihm erneut ins Wort. Seine blauen Augen wurden glasig und er sah mich traurig an - was mich nicht überraschte. Dann sah er zu Boden und schwieg - was mich überraschte.  
„Es tut mir leid“ sagte er leise, „ich weiß, dass ich dir damit auf die Nerven gehe, doch ich … ich vermisse dich so sehr, Loki.„ Er hob sein Blick und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu „wir waren einst unzertrennlich, haben einfach alles geteilt, jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht .. doch seit …“ für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und sah erneut zu Boden „ich würde ohne zu zögern auf den Thron verzichten, wenn es uns nur wieder zusammen brächte.“

Ich lächelte über seine unüberlegten Worte.  
„Thor“ sagte ich sanft, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange um seinen Blick zu heben „wenn es dir so viel bedeutet“ ich bereute die gleich folgenden Worte schon bevor ich sie ausgesprochen hatte, „begleite ich dich heute Abend. Lass mich nur…“ seine feste und plötzliche Umarmung ließ mir für einen Moment die Luft wegbleiben und mich den Rest meiner Worte verschlucken.  
„Danke Loki“ flüsterte er in mein Haar. Er ließ mich los und ich nutze die Möglichkeit tief Luft zu holen. Er lachte nur „Manchmal muss ich wirklich angst haben dich zu zerbrechen, Bruder.“ Ich klopfte meine Robe aus und knurrte „vergiss nicht, wer von uns der Stärkere ist … „

An reiner Muskelkraft war er mir sicherlich weit überlegen, doch nicht immer wusste er diese auch geschickt einzusetzen, was mich durch meine Waffenfertigkeit und Trickserei – manch einer würde das sicher als 'unfairen Kampf' bezeichnen – überlegen machte.  
Dennoch, er grinste zufrieden „Dann sehen wir uns nachher?“

Ich nickte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zu meinem ersten, größeren Projekt!
> 
> Ich freue mich, dass Du hier her gefunden hast und hoffe sehr, es hat Dir gefallen.  
> Falls dem so ist, lass es mich wissen!  
> Gerne in From einer kleinen Rückmeldung, aber natürlich auch (konstruktive und beleidigungsfreie!!! - ja, ich werde das jedes Mal erwähnen) Kritik :)
> 
> Vielen Dank und bis Kapitel 2 
> 
> xoxo  
> ObsidianSnowflake


	2. Falsches Spiel

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich aufgeregt war, als ich die bereits leeren Straßen Asgards durchschritt, auf dem Weg in die Taverne, in der Thor und nur noch kleiner Kreis, die Feier fortgesetzt hatten. Das eigentliche Fest, im Schloss, hatte ich ausfallen lassen, tat ich doch seit einiger Zeit alles, Odin nicht über den weg zu laufen.

Obwohl der Winter eingebrochen war, der die Straßen und Dächer mit Schnee bedeckte, hatte die Taverne die Türen in den Hinterhof und Fenster geöffnet. Umnebelt von stickig, alkoholhaltiger, warmer Luft, spürte keiner der Gäste die bittere Kälte.  
Ich trat ein und blieb die ersten Schritte von den Anwesenden weitgehend unbemerkt. Jedoch nur solange bis mein Bruder mich erspähte.  
„Loki!“ rief er und winkte mich aufgeregt in seine Richtung. Ein tiefer Atemzug und ich ging auf ihren Tisch zu. Einen Platz neben ihm hatte er mir frei gehalten, an dem Rest des runden Tisches saßen, mit weniger erfreuten Gesichtern, Sif, an Thors linker Seite, Volstagg, Hogun und Fandral, der, wie üblich, in reichlich weiblicher Gesellschaft war, sowie einige weitere Krieger, die sie begleitet hatten.  
„Seit mir gegrüßt, meine Freunde und lasst mich Euch zu Eurem Sieg beglückwünschen“ lächelte ich freundlich und nickte anerkennend. Doch mehr als ein kurzes nicken und misstrauische Blicke, bekam ich als Begrüßung nicht zurück. Thor schien das nicht zu merken, er zog den Stuhl, mit einem Mark zerreißendem Schrei des Holzes, zurück, dass ich mich setzen konnte und schob mir eine randvollen, tiefen Tonbecher, ich hoffte Wein, doch ich befürchtete Met, vor die Nase.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist Loki,“ grinste er breit und hob seinen Krug zum Tost  
„Auf einen weiteren Sieg, meine Freunde“ dröhnte er.  
„Auf Asgards zukünftigen König“ ergänzte ich und konnte mir ein hinterhältiges Grinsen in Sifs Richtung nicht verkneifen.  
  
Thors offizielle Ernennung als Odins Nachfolger und ihre Annahmen, ich würde aus Eifersucht versuchen Thor, zur Not sogar mit Gewalt, vom Thron stürzen, waren sicher der Hauptgrund dafür, dass keiner von ihnen freiwillig, auf diese Worte mit mir angestoßen hatte. Doch mich amüsierten ihre kleinen Verschwörungstheorien.  
Wären es nur vergebe Mühen, zu versuchen sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, so festgefahren waren sie in ihrem Glauben, dass mich die Gier auf Asgards Thron und der Neid auf meinen Bruder, bereits völlig zerfressen hatten und ich jede freie Minute nutze, einen weg zu finden, mich Thor endlich zu entledigen.  
Zwar beschlich mich, tatsächlich nicht selten, der Gedanke, dass ich als Thronerbe eine bessere Wahl gewesen wäre - Zu beginn war ich auch wirklich wütend über Odins Entscheidung - doch hatte ich mich schon bald damit abgefunden, in Vaters Augen mehr eine Last, wie ein würdiger Sohn, zu sein. So war mir schon lange vor seiner offiziellen Bekanntgabe bewusst, dass ich als Asgards König für ihn nicht in Frage kam.  
Während ich bereits den zweiten Krug geleert hatte, in der Hoffnung der Alkohol würde mir helfen, die verachtenden Blicke meine Tischnachbarn leichte zu ertragen, lauschte ich, mehr oder weniger aufmerksam, Thors ausschweifenden Erzählungen über die vergangenen Ereignisse in Vanaheim. Zu meiner Enttäuschung, wenn auch nicht zu meiner Verwunderung, hatte der Alkohol mich nicht davor bewahren können, zu bemerken, dass Sif schon den ganzen Abend ungewohnt unruhig wirkte, als warte sie nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit, aus sich heraus zu platzen und mir etwas mitzuteilen. Sicher war es Thors Anwesenheit, die sie zurückhielt.  
Um wirklich betrunken zu werden, hatte ich nicht im Ansatz genug getrunken, doch es reichte um meine Neugier zu verstärken, was sie mir sagen wollte  
So stand ich auf, bat Thor mich für eine Moment zu entschuldigen und gab Sif, mit einem kurzen Blick, ein Zeichen mir zu folgen. Sie zögerte nicht und nahm die Einladung an, was von meinem Bruder ebenfalls unbemerkt blieb. Bei ihm hatte der Alkohol längst Wirkung gezeigt.  
Die Tür der Taverne fiel hinter uns zu, da packte sie mich am Arm und zog mich hinter ihr her. Zwischen den Häusern hindurch, auf kürzestem weg in einen kleinen Park. Der Schnee reflektierte das helle Licht des Mondes und erleuchtete die Umgebung fast blendent.

Auf einer freien Lichtung, ein Stück ab des Weges kam sie zum stehen.  
„Haben wir endlich unser Ziel erreicht?“ fragte ich lachend.  
Die Kälte schien sie sehr zu belasten. Hier draußen, so weit von der Stadt entfernt, reichte der Alkohol nicht mehr, um sie warm zu halten.  
„Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Loki“ fauchte sie „Warum bist du hier?“  
„Weil mein Bruder mich darum gebeten hat“.  
„Pah“ spuckte sie „Glaubst du, dass kaufe ich dir ab? Du willst ihn doch nur weiter in Sicherheit wiegen bevor du ..“  
„Was, hm? Du bist also wirklich überzeugt ich würde versuchen Thor etwas anzutun?“ unterbrach ich sie zornig, meine Wut schon leicht geblendet durch den Alkohol.  
„Versuch es nur“ zischte sie „ ich werde es verhindern!“.  
„Er wäre längst tot!“ schrie ich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie zog hastig ihr Schwert und stolperte zurück.  
„Wenn ich meine Bruder wirklich umbringen wollte, wenn ich es wirklich auf den Thron abgesehen hätte, dann wären du und deine lächerlichen 'tapferen Drei' die Letzten die mich aufhalten könnten“ knurrte ich. Sie richtete ihr Schwert auf mich, ich machte einen weiteren Schritt und hob die Arme zu beiden Seiten  
„Schlag zu“ grinste ich sie an, „worauf wartest Du?“  
„Du überschätzt Dich maßlos“ stammelte sie, verzweifelt versucht ihre Selbstsicherheit zu wahren. Ein letzter Schritt, bis die Spitze ihres Schwertes gegen meine Brust drückte.  
„Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen“ sagte sie, schluckte und senkte ihre Klinge.  
„Warum sind wir dann hier?“ fragte ich lächelnd und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich will das du verschwindest“.  
Verwundert sah ich sie an. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
„Verzeihung?“  
„Du bist wie ein böser Fluch der Thors Herz und Seele vergiftet“ spuckte sie „Wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass du seine blinde Liebe zu dir ausnutzt um ihn in seinen Entscheidungen als König zu beeinflussen, Schlange!“  
Ich musste lachte „Diese Idee gefällt mir. Wirklich erstaunlich, was für unglaubliche Fantasien Angst hervorrufen kann“.  
„Ich scherze nicht“ knurrte sie „du wirst verschwinden, bevor der Allvater ihn zum König krönt“.  
„Und wohin soll ich eurer Meinung nach gehen? Etwa die Eisriesen von Jotunheim fragen, ob sie mich aufnehmen?“ fragte ich amüsiert.  
„Ich bin Prinz von Asgard! Und ebenso rechtmäßiger Erbe auf den Thron wie Thor!“ schrie ich, was sie zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Und du solltest nicht vergessen, wo dein Platz ist, jämmerliches Weib“fügte ich knurrend hinzu, bevor ich mich umdrehte um den Weg zurück ins Schloss anzutreten.

Doch ich wusste genau was folgte. Geblendet von Wut, holte sie aus und zerschlug mit einem Hieb den Doppelgänger, mit dem ich, wohl weißlich, ohne ihr Wissen getauscht hatte. Dieser löste sich bei der Berührung mit der Klinge in Rauch auf und ich nutze den Moment ihrer Verwirrung, um ihr das Schwert aus den Händen zu schlagen. In der gleichen Bewegen drehte ich mich hinter sie, umfasst sie mit einem Arm, um sie an mich zu drücken und legte mit der anderen Hand eine Dolch an ihre Kehle. Ihr Atemzüge wurden kürzer, schneller, ihr Herz raste und sie zitterte. Ich lachte leise „Nicht einmal in einem fairen Kampf hättest du eine Chance gegen mich“ flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie schloss die Augen, legte ihren Kopf zurück auf meine Schulter und ihre Lippen zogen sich in ein grinsen  
„Was lässt euch glauben, dass ich fair kämpfen wollte, mein Prinz?“ zischte sie giftig.  
Mein Augen weiteten sich, als ich verstand welches Spiel sie spielte und ich erschrak, als ich plötzlich Thors Stimme hinter mir donnern hörte

„Lass sie sofort los, Loki!“ - Das Miststück hat mich doch tatsächlich reingelegt -  
Knurrend warf ich die Klinge in den Schnee und löste meinen Griff von ihr. Als hätte ich ihr den Atem verweht, fiel sie auf die Knie, in den Schnee und schnappte nach Luft. Grinsend hob ich die Arme, als Zeichen meiner Kapitulation und drehte mich zu Thor, der seinen Hammer auf mich gerichtet hielt. Auch die Anderen waren uns gefolgt, da unsere lange Abwesenheit sie misstrauisch gemacht hatte.  
„Was geht hier vor?“ fragte er drohend.  
Mich langsam, wenige Schritte von ihr entfernend spuckte ich, „Sie wird gewiss die perfekte Königin abgeben“.

„Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigt, es war nicht meine Absicht eure Feier zu verderben“.  
Mit einer leichten Verbeugung drehte ich mich um und ging, ließ Thor und die Anderen, mit ihren Vermutungen alleine.


	3. Monster

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen … „ murmelte ich genervt, als ich durch die Tür in meine Gemächer trat.  
Die kleine Katze lag noch immer eingerollt auf meinem Bett, wo ich sie zurückgelassen hatte und schlief. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich tatsächlich auf ihre Spielchen reingefallen war  
Der Alkohol in meinem Blut heizte meine Wut nur noch mehr an und ich beschloss eine Dusche zu nehmen.  
Das kalte Wasser erfüllte in der Tat seinen Zweck. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu entspannen, während das fast eiskalte Wasser meine Haut herunter lief. Ich versuchte die Ereignisse zu vergessen, bis die Erinnerung von Thor sich in meinen Kopf brannte. Die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, als er Sif und mich im Park entdeckte. Damit hatte sie sicher endgültig erreicht, was sie schon so lange versucht. Immer wieder haben sie auf Thor eingeredet, wollten ihn dazu bringen, sich von mir abzuwenden. Aber seine Liebe war stärker. Er hat mich jedes mal gegen sie verteidigt. Obgleich es mir egal war, wie sie über mich sprachen.  
Doch nach diesem Abend … Es hatte ausgesehen, als wollte ich sie töten. Und es wäre ihr ein leichtes, auch den Rest der Geschichte so zu drehen, dass Thor es ihr glauben würde.

„Diese Hexe!“ schrie ich und schlug eine Faust gegen die glatte, vom Duschwasser feuchte Wand. Eine kleine Schockwelle folgte dem Schlag und ließ kleine Risse in den Steinfliesen zurück.  
„Aber was für einen Sinn hat das noch … sie werden nicht locker lassen bis Asgards neuer König mich in die Verbannung jagt ...“.  
Blut tropfte verdünnt auf den Boden und mischte sich mit dem Wasser. Der taube Schmerz meiner Fingerknöchel wurde von meiner Verzweiflung übertönt.

Kurze Zeit später, stand ich auf dem Balkon und beobachtete, wie der Schnee mit unerschöpflicher Geduld, Asgard unter sich begrub, als es an meiner Tür klopfte.  
„Loki?“ _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein … „_ Darf ich reinkommen?“  
Obwohl ich nicht antwortete, öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür und Thor kam, nach einem kurzen suchenden Blick, zu mir auf dem Balkon.  
„Was willst du, 'Bruder'...“ knurrte ich, doch mein Blick blieb starr.  
„Ich möchte gerne wissen, was heute Abend zwischen dir und Sif vorgefallen ist.“  
Ich schwieg.  
„Loki bitte, ich bin kein Narr.“ _Ach?_ „Ich weiß, dass Sif und die Anderen fürchten, deine Eifersucht könnte … „  
„Meine Eifersucht?“ meine stimme war lauter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Ein tiefer Atemzug.  
„Thor, ich bin nicht 'eifersüchtig'. Das war ich nie. Wäre es doch reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Denn ich hatte nie die Chance dir gleichgestellt zu sein.“  
„Was … „  
„Ich bin wütend, Thor! Und das kannst du nicht verstehen. Also hör besser auf deine Freunde, ich bin eine Gefahr für dich und Asgard“.  
Thor sah mich mit großen Augen an. Wieder dieser Mitleidige Hundeblick. Er machte mich nur noch wütender.  
„Was soll das heißen, du wärst mir nicht gleichgestellt? Wir sind Brüder!“  
„Sind wir das?“, ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen, meine Stimme war fast nur ein flüstern. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg, wollte zurück nach drinnen, als er mich am Handgelenk packte und zum stehen zwang. Ich seufzte.  
„Natürlich! Unser Vater hat sicher nicht gewollt, dass... „  
„Er ist nicht mein Vater“ spuckte ich und riss mich aus seinem Griff.  
„Loki, was redest du da?“  
Seine Begriffsstutzigkeit trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Hatte er es wirklich noch immer nicht bemerkt? Oder versuchte es nur zu übersehen? Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen …  
„Du siehst es nicht“ lachte ich leise, kopfschüttelnd.  
„Was, Loki? Was ist mit dir?“  
„Komm. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Vielleicht begreifst du es dann.“

 Ich führte ihn in die Schatzkammer, tief in den Katakomben von Asgard

Seit Jahrhunderten bewacht der Allvater hier ein Relikt, eine Waffe, einst im Besitz der Eisriesen aus Jotunheim. Die Schatulle des ewigen Winters. Eine Schatulle aus blauem Eis, feine schwarze Linien verzierten die glatte Oberfläche, gefasst in einen eisernen Rahmen und im inneren tobte ein ewiger Schneesturm. Ich spürte die Energie, die von dieser Waffe ausging, sie rief nach mir, weckte das verlangen sie zu öffnen, ihre Macht zu entfesseln, so wie einst meine Vorväter.

„Warum bringst du mich hier runter? Ich .. ich verstehe nicht ...“  
„Natürlich nicht. Deshalb zeige ich es dir.“ knurrte ich, blieb, mit etwas Abstand, zu dem Podest stehen, auf dem das Relikt ruhte und drehte mich zu Thor.  
„Du weißt was das ist, Bruder?“  
„Natürlich! Wie oft hat Vater uns die Geschichten vom Krieg gegen die Jotunen vorgelesen.“  
„Geschichten über die Monster, die mithilfe dieser Waffe, alle neun Reiche zu Fall bringen wollten“ führte ich mit einem Lächeln seine Antwort fort.  
Er erwiderte mein Lächeln hoffnungsvoll und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu  
„Wir haben uns geschworen Asgard gegen diese Bestien zu verteidigen, sie zu vernichten, Seite an Seite ...“  
„... Sobald wir beide Könige sind.“ ich hob meinen Blick zu Thor. Er schluckte und sah mich traurig an.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle, wer von uns König ist, wir können immer noch gemeinsam **unser** Königreich verteidigen.“ Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
„Dann beweise deinem Vater, dass du würdig bist und erschlage die Bestie.“  
Mit einem Lächeln trat ich zurück, bis Thors Hand mich nicht mehr erreichte und legte meine Fingerspitzen auf die kalte Oberfläche der Schatulle.  
„Loki … was ... „ stammelte er.

Von meinen Fingern breitete sich die dunkelblaue Farbe über meinen Arm und schließlich über meinen ganzen Körper aus. Feine, hellere, hervorgehobene Linien zogen sich über meine ganze Haut bis in mein Gesicht und meine Augen fielen in ein leuchtendes, dunkles rot.  
Thor starrte mich an, in Schock.  
„Nur zu. Erfülle deinen Schwur“, sprach ich ruhig.  
Ich machte einen Schritt auf Thor zu und er einen zurück.  
„Loki das .. das ist nicht lustig. Hör auf mit deinem Tricks.“  
Ich lachte, „du verstehst es immer noch nicht, Bruder“ hob meine Arme zu beiden Seiten „Das ist kein Trick, keine Magie. Das ist was ich bin. Ein Monster. Ein Eisriese!“  
Thor schüttelte den Kopf  
„Du lügst... du bist kein Jotun, du bist mein Bruder! Ein Prinz Asgard!“  
„Oh, ein Prinz gewiss“ grinste ich und verbeugte mich wie zu einer Begrüßung vor ihm.  
„Loki Laufeyson, Bastard des Königs von Jotunheim“ dieser Name kam mir fast zu leicht über meine Lippen, wie vertraut.  
„Genug!“ dröhnte die Stimme des Allvaters durch die große Halle. Thor drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um.  
„Ah, der Mann der Stunde! Sicher hast du auch eine plausible Erklärung dafür, warum du den missratenen Sohn des Feindes in deinem Schloss aufwachsen lässt“, knurrte ich.  
„Vater, was hat das zu bedeuten“ stammelte Thor verwirrt.  
„Du weißt es also“ sprach Odin ruhig.  
„Oh, und wie lange schon“ lachte ich „Hast du geglaubt ich würde nicht merken, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt? Hast du geglaubt ich würde nicht spüren, dass du mich nicht so lieben kannst wie Thor? Oder warst du einfach nur so dumm zu hoffen ich würde die mir entgegengebrachte Missgunst einfach hinnehmen, bis ich daran zerbreche?!“ ich wurde immer lauter.  
„Loki. Du bist mein Sohn, genau wie Thor“.  
„Vater bitte, erklär' mir das!“ flehte Thor und Odin seufzte, doch er gab nach.  
„Als die letzte Schlacht gewonnen und Laufey bezwungen war, fand ich ein Baby. Ein Kind, kleiner und schwächer als die der Eisriesen es waren.“  
„Loki …“ flüsterte Thor, Odin nickte.  
„Ich brachte dich hier her, zog dich auf, wie meinen Sohn, schenkte dir ein Leben. Hätte ich dich in Jotunheim zurückgelassen, wärst du gestorben!“  
War das seine Erklärung?  
„Dann muss ich dir wohl dankbar sein?“ spukte ich giftig grinsend.  
„Loki … „  
„Nein, Odin“ schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab „Das ist nicht der Grund. Es war nicht nur Mitleid warum du mich hergebracht hast“ murmelte ich, mehr zu mir selbst und ging auf die Schatulle zu.  
„Loki!“ Warnte Odin je näher ich ihr kam.  
“Du hast mich erzogen eines Tages König zu werden, obwohl du es nie zulassen würdest, dass ein Jotun auf Asgards Thron sitzt. Also Warum? Wozu das alles? Der ganze Unterricht, das Training?“

Meine Fingerspitzen strichen über das Eis, doch seine Kälte spürte ich nicht.  
Als würde ein leises flüstern im inneren der Schatulle mir alles offenbaren, begann ich zu begreifen, was mir eigentlich schon so lange bewusst war.  
„Du hast mich benutzt!“ knurrte ich.  
„Was?“ fragte Thor verwirrt.  
„Natürlich!“ auf der Stelle drehte ich mich zu Thor und Odin um „Du hast mich nur mitgenommen, damit ich eines Tages über Jotunheim regieren, diesen lächerlichen Krieg beenden und die Fehler die du und dein Vater gemacht haben, wieder in Ordnung bringen kann!“  
„Ist das wahr, Vater?“ Thor drehte sich zu Odin doch dieser schwieg.  
„Sobald ich alt genug gewesen wäre, hättest du mich in diese eisige Hölle verbannt, aus der du mich einst gestohlen hast!“ schrie ich, Odin senkte seinen Blick.  
„Vater, bitte!“ flehte Thor „sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir, dass du nicht vorhattest ...“ er sprach seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Er drehte sich zu mir, sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Bruder“ begann er mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Nein, Thor“ lächelt ich leise, ging auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange „Du hättest deinen Freunden vertrauen sollen. Ich bin ein Monster.“  
Seine Tränen flossen die kantigen Kieferknochen entlang und sammelten sich an seinem Kinn. Mit dem Daumen wischte ich eine von ihnen von seiner Haut. Die Adern in seinen Schläfen, pochten deutlich spürbar unter meinen Fingerspitzen.  
„An diesem Abend, im Park... Sif“ _Warum fällt mir das so verdammt schwer?_ „Sie sagte mir, ich solle verschwinden. Sie sagte mir, sie werde nicht zulassen, dass ich dein Herz weiter vergifte. Und vielleicht …“ _Verflucht, Thor, sieh mich nicht so an._ Ich drehte mich von ihm weg. „Vielleicht hat sie recht.“  
„Loki was soll das heißen?“

„Es tut mir leid, Thor.“

                                                                                                  *     *     *

 

„Heimdall!“ Der Wächter des Bifröst drehte sich zu mir.  
„Mein Prinz“ Verbeugte er sich.  
„Kein Grund mehr für Förmlichkeiten, Ihr wisst was ich bin“ knurrte ich und stieg von dem Pferd, mit dem ich gekommen war.  
„Ihr seit mein Prinz, egal wo ihr geboren wurdet. Also sagt mir, mit welchem Anliegen kommt ihr zu mir?“  
Ich rümpfte die Nase, obgleich seine Worte mich freuten.  
„Öffnete mir ein Portal. Mir gleich wohin.“  
„Ihr verlasst uns?“  
„Ihr wisst, es ist das Beste, Heimdall. Für Asgard, für Thor.“  
„Nun, es steht mir nicht zu euch zu widersprechen, doch ich bezweifle, dass Thor eurer Meinung zustimmen würde.“  
„Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich gehen muss. Also wenn ihr nun die Güte hättet … „ erwiderte ich, langsam ungeduldig.  
„Ihr wollt nicht wissen wohin?“  
„Überrascht mich.“

Einen Moment schien er zu zögern, jedoch nicht, weil er überlegte, wohin er mich bringen könnte.  
Er nickte, stieß sein Schwert in den goldenen Sockel zu seinen Füßen, woraufhin der Bifröst um uns herum, sich drehte und einen Weg in eine andere Welt öffnete. Ich holte tief Luft, umklammerte mein Zepter, das Einzige, das ich bei mir tragen wollte und lief auf das grelle Licht zu. Kurz davor stoppte ich und drehte mich erneut zu Heimdall.  
„Thor wird versuchen mir zu folgen … Lasst das auf keinen Fall zu.“ ich sah zu ihm auf.  
„Ein Befehl, mein Prinz?“  
„Ein Bitte. Wenn ihr es nicht für mich tut, dann tut es für Thor.“  
„Ihr habt mein Wort“ nickte er.

Ich erwiderte sein Nicken, ließ einen letzten Blick über die Regenbogenbrücke auf Asgards goldenes Schloss fallen, bevor ich durch das Portal schritt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soviel also zu dem Teil, den wir alle bereits kennen. Aber einen so wichtigen Teil von Lokis Sein, kann ich natürlich nicht einfach auslassen!  
> Quasi eine kleine Auffrischung mit geringfügigen Abwandlung- soll ja schließlich keine nacherzählung werden ;D
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!
> 
> xoxo Obsidian Snowflake


	4. Midgard

 

                                                                                       *      *      *

„Mister Stark, Sir, ich habe ...“  
„Hab ihn gesehen, Jarvis“ unterbrach er die elektronische stimme.  
„Hohl ihn mir auf den Schirm“. Neugierig verfolgte er auf dem TV großen, ins scheinbare nichts, projizierten Bildschirm die vergangenen Ereignisse, die sich nach dem erlöschen des grellen Lichtstrahls im Park abspielten.  
„Nettes Kostüm .. aber sich am helllichten Tag mitten in den CentralPark beamen? Nicht sehr unauffällig. Ich werde mich beeilen müssen, wenn ich SHIELD zuvorkommen will“ murmelte er immer noch aufmerksam beobachtend.  
„Soll ich ihnen einen Anzug bereit machen?“ schlug Jarvis vor.  
„Du weißt immer genau was ich grade denke, Jarvis!“ stellte der Milliardär zufrieden fest.  
„Sir“ erwiderte die Stimme anerkennend.

 

                                                                                       *      *      *

 

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um, mein Zepter fest umschlossen. Es war später Nachmittag, doch noch hell, angenehm warm und im ersten Moment still. Als mich das vielfarbig, schimmernde Licht des Bifröst, in der neuen Umgebung zurückgelassen hatte, fand ich mich mitten auf einer Wiese, um mich herum Bäume, Kieswege, Holzbänke. _Ein Park?_ Kaum anders wie in Asgard. Doch hinter den Bäumen ragten hohe, seltsam eckige Gebäude in den wolkenlosen, strahlend blauen Himmel.  
„Nun, wenn es hier eine Stadt gibt, gibt es auch jemand der hier wohnt ..“ murmelte ich und folgte einem der Schotterwege durch den Park. Nach einer Weile kam mir ein junges Pärchen entgegen. Sie musterten mich skeptisch, die Rüstung die ich trug, schien dieser Welt nicht ganz angemessen zu sein.  
„Verzeiht“ fragte ich vorsichtig, „könnt ihr mir sagen in welcher Stadt ich mich befinde?“  
Er fing an zu lachen während sie sich ängstlich an ihn klammerte und auf den Zepter in meinen Händen starrte.  
„New York, du Freak. Und die ComicMesse ist auch schon 'ne Weile her“  
„Ihr scheint euch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber zu sein, wer vor euch steht“ ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ein Spinner in 'ner albernen Rüstung?“ grinste er.  
„Komm Schatz, lass uns weiter gehen, der macht mir angst“ flüsterte sie.  
Er nickte lachend zu ihr und sie verschwanden.  
Ich schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Von allen neun Reichen …. „ ich richtete meine Blick in den Himmel „ausgerechnet Midgard, Heimdall? Das ist wahrlich eine Überraschung!“

 

Nur wenige Schritte später, wurde mir schnell klar, dass ich nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Passanten und ihrer hysterisch kläffenden, vierbeinigen Begleiter auf mich gezogen hatte.  
Viel mehr noch, schien sich eine Figur in rot goldener Rüstung für mich zu interessieren, der mit unnötig hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zugeflogen kam um dann, nicht ohne merklichen Sicherheitsabstand, vor mir gelandet war.  
„Entschuldigung, Mister, aber das unangekündigte Materialisieren im Central Park erfordert meine Genehmigung.“  
Seine Stimme klang blechern gedämpft durch den seltsam geformten Helm.  
„Ist das eine übliche Begrüßung eines Reisenden in Midgard?“ erwiderte ich mit einem spielerischem Lächeln.  
„Hättest du und dein Lichtstrahl nicht den halben Park aufgeschreckt, wärst du üblicherweise in New York gar nicht begrüßt worden.“ antwortete er und das Visier seines Helms klappte automatisch nach oben. Ein Mann mittleren alters und interessanter Bartform musterte mich.  
„Wenn du nun also so freundlich wärst, mir das zu erklären? Bitte?“ das 'bitte' betonte er überzeugend unecht. Obgleich unser kleines Spielchen mich grade erst zu amüsieren begann, war es nicht meine Absicht, ihn weiter zu provozieren. So senkte ich meinen Zepter, den ich schon seit seiner Landung fast reflexartig, vor mich gehalten hatte und versuchte mit einem beschwichtigend Lächeln die Unterhaltung zu beenden.  
„Ich entschuldige mich, falls ich euch Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe. Ich werde mich bemühen, mich in Zukunft etwas anzupassen.“ mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiede ich mich von dem Mann aus Metall und drehte mich um, um zu gehen. Doch ich kam nicht weit, da packte mich der Andere unvermittelt und noch ehe ich mich versah hoben wir nach oben ab.  
„Was zum ..“ stammelte ich im ersten Moment verdattert, doch bis ich verstand waren wir bereits zu hoch, als das, selbst ich, einen Absprung ganz unbeschadet überstanden hätte.  
„Tut mir leid, Schneewittchen, aber ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass du hier frei herum spazierst“.  
Es war ein irgendwie demütigendes Gefühl, trug er mich sprichwörtlich auf Händen, wie ein Weib, das er beeindrucken wollte, doch mir bleib fürs Erste keine Wahl, als es zu erdulden, wenn ich einen Sturz vermeiden wollte. Zu meinem Bedauern konnte ich, im Gegensatz zu Thor, nicht ohne weiteres fliegen.

Einigen Straßen weiter und die glänze Fassade eines großen Gebäudes empor, erreichten wir schon nach kurzer Flugzeit sein Ziel. Er war noch nicht gelandet, da nutze ich die erste Gelegenheit um abzuspringen und wieder Boden unter meinen eigenen Füßen zu spüren. Er ließ sich neben mich sinken, klappte erneut sein Visier nach oben und grinste mich an  
„Flugangst?“  
Zähneknirschend strich ich sorgsam Staub und Knicke aus meinem Gewand bevor ich meinen Blick, nach tiefen Durchatmen, zu ihm hob.  
„Habe ich euer Interesse bereits so sehr geweckt, das ihr es als nötig erachtet mich zu entführen?“ säuselte ich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.  
„Wer weiß“ gab er mit erhobenen Händen zurück, jedoch ohne ein leichtes nach oben zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu verbergen. Er spielte mit. Das gefiel mir.  
„Außerdem, lässt es sich hier besser reden. Also komm“.  
Mit dieser letzten Aufforderung drehte er sich um und trat den Weg nach Drinnen an. Er lief genau in der Mitte des Steglangen Balkons, der ihm offenbar als Landplattform diente. Mit jedem Schritt, der genauestens abgepasst schien, öffnete sich aus dem Boden links und rechts zu seinen Füßen, eine kleine Klappe und metallene Greifarme begannen, Stück für Stück, seine Rüstung von ihm abzupflücken.  
Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel interessiert, bevor ich ihm mit einigem Abstand folgte, jedoch penibel versuchte, dabei nicht auf eine der kleinen Platten-Abdeckungen zu treten. Am Ende des Weges stand ein eigentlich ziemlich normaler, wenn auch gut gebauter Mann in, mit dunklem Haar, und im Gegensatz zu seinem Anzug, wenig prunkvoller Kleidung. Eine blaue Hose, stoffenes Schuhwerk und ein schwarzes kurzärmeliges Hemd, auf dessen Brust in großen Lettern 'ACDC' gedruckt war. Der Grund für die gewählte Anordnung der Buchstaben, war mir allerdings schleierhaft.  
„Also“ begann er und verschwand hinter der Bar, in dem Großen, zu fast allen Seiten verglasten Stockwerk, das eine mir fremdartig sterile Mischung aus Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer darbot, um zwei flache Kristallgläser mit einem Schluck Ahornfarbener, klarer Flüssigkeit zu füllen. Geduldig beobachtete ich ihn.  
„Wie ist dein Name. Oder gefällt dir Schneewittchen?“  
„Nun, dafür das ihr mich entführt habt, finde ich, schuldet ihr mir wenigstens zuerst einmal euren Namen.“ Ich stand Kerzengrade in der ungewohnten Umgebung und versuchte nicht all zu verspannt zu wirken.  
„Du bist wirklich nicht von hier, was?“ mit hochgezogener Augenbraue kam er von hinter er Theke zurück und reichte mir eines der Gläser.  
„Drink?“  
Etwas zögerlich nahm ich es entgegen.  
„Nur zu, ich vergifte dich schon nicht“ grinste er und lehnte sich locker mit dem Rücken gegen die dunkel glänzende Holzarbeitsplatte der Bar, ein Bein entspannt über das andere gekreuzt.  
„Aber da es dir beim Hinflug scheinbar doch nicht aufgefallen ist, mein Name ist Tony Stark. Playboy, Philanthrop, Milliardär.“ mit diesen Worten hob er das kleine Glas wie zum Tost und setzte für einen Schluck an.  
Bevor ich seine Einladung annahm, schnupperte ich vorsichtig an dem mir bereits die Nase umschmeichelnden Getränk und nippte. Bitter Süß. Ganz anders wie der Met und Wein, den ich aus Asgard gewohnt war, doch eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
Er sah irgendwie zufrieden aus, als meine Lippen sich unwillkürlich in ein Lächeln zogen, erfreut über den neuen Geschmack.  
„Da auch ihr mich offenkundig nicht erkennt, jedoch mache ich euch keinen Vorwurf daraus, stelle ich mich selbstverständlich vor. Mein Name ist Loki Odinson.“ sein Namen kam mir nur schwer ohne einen giftigen Beiklang über die Lippen, „Sohn des Allvaters und der Frigga, Bruder des Thor und wie dieser ebenfalls Prinz und Thronerbe von Asgard.“ Wie von selbst machte mein Körper die, über die Jahre hinweg antrainierte, leichte Verbeugung.  
„Du … willst mir also sagen du bist ein Gott?“ fasste er mit fragender Miene zusammen.  
Ich nickte. „Gewiss“.  
„Jarvis!“  
„Ja, Sir?“ die elektronische Stimme kam aus dem Nichts, suchend drehte ich mich nach ihrem Ursprung um, vergebens.  
„Google“ kam ein mir unverständlicher und wenig präziser Befehlt von Tony.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir“ antwortete die Stimme und über einem Schreibtisch hinter mir, flackerten, wie ich erst nur aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte, drei hologrammartige, rahmenlose Bilder auf. Ohne zu zögern lief Tony an mir vorbei, der mich bis eben noch ratlos angestarrt hatte und stütze seine Hände auf die Schreibtischplatte, um die auf den Bildschirmen aufgeführten Artikel und Bilder skeptisch zu untersuchen. Inzwischen hatte ich den Rest der süßen Flüssigkeit geleert, mich geduldig wartend an einem weiteren bedient, bevor ich mich mit seinem, auf der Theke zurückgelassenen Glas, in der Hand, neben ihn stellte. Ich reichte es, woraufhin er es ohne zu zögern oder hinzuschauen, gezielt aus meiner Hand griff, als wäre es ein Jahrelang einstudierter Ablauf. Die Bilder, die die Hologramme vor uns abbildeten, kannte ich zum Teil gut. Zeichnungen, wie aus alten Kinderbüchern, die Mutter uns im Jungen-alter oft vorgelesen hatte.  
„Gott der Lügen und des Unheils“ murmelte er nach kurzer Zeit, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und mich in einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Neugier ansah.  
„Nun, das klingt doch etwas Hart, nicht?“ lächelte ich verlegen „Aber ich darf sicher anmerken, dass dieser Titel, von den Menschen verliehen, aus der Zeit meiner Kindheit stammt. Und welches Kind treibt nicht gerne eine Schabernack?“  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sein Gesichtszüge konnte ein unterdrücktes Lachen nicht verbergen. Er verstand mich nur zu gut. Mit einem, seiner stillen Vermutung zustimmenden nicken, nahm ich den letzten Schluck aus meinem Glas.  
„Und was führt einen Gott nach New York?“ er nippte an seinem Getränk.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Ruhe.“ nun, das war zumindest nicht ganz gelogen.  
„Na da hast du dir ja genau den richtigen Ort ausgesucht“ lachte er.  
„Aber das darfst du selbst herausfinden.“  
Er holte tief Luft, um seinen nächsten Worten die nötige Gewichtigkeit zu verleihen bevor er sprach „Ich gebe dir 24 stunden.“ Kunstpause „Nutze sie, und beweise dich. Dann werde ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen sobald SHIELD an meiner Tür klingelt.“  
„SHIELD?“ wiederholte ich.  
„Ein Organisation von Agents in schicken Anzügen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, inner- wie ausserweltliche Anomalien zu überwachen und nach die von ihnen ausgehende Bedrohung einzustufen. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie auch von dir Wind bekommen und sie sind nicht unbedingt für eine herzlichen Empfang bekannt.“  
„Muss ich Sorge haben sie könnten mich entführen?“ gab ich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zurück.

 

Selbstverständlich nahm ich sein Angebot an. Ich teleportierte mich zurück an  
den Rande des Parks und beobachtete einen Moment das hektische treiben auf den Straßen.  
„Ich werde mich anpassen müssen .. „ seufzte ich und sah mich um. Ungeachtet der verstörten Blicke und der spottenden Kommentare lief ich an ein paar Geschäften vorbei, bis ich im Schaufenster eine bekleidete Puppe sah, deren Kleidung mir ganz passabel schien. In einer kleinen Seitengasse suchte ich Sichtschutz bevor ich mit Hilfe meiner Magie meine Rüstung in die Kleidung der Puppe verwandelte.  
Eine dunkelblaue Hose aus festem Stoff, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine Jacke aus schwarzem Leder, dunkelbraune Schuhe und einen grün gemusterten schmalen Schal, welcher nur locker um meinen Hals hing. VOrallem der Schal gefiel mir. Dennoch sah ich skeptisch an mir herab.  
„Nunja... ich werde mich schon daran gewöhnen.“  
Den Zepter hatte ich mit Mühe in ein goldenes Armband verwandelt. Der Stein, welcher ihm seine Macht verlieh, war nur schwer umzuwandeln. Etwas erschöpft trat ich aus der Seitenstraße heraus, doch der Aufwand schien sich bereits gelohnt zu haben. Die Menschen liefen an mir vorbei, ohne mir größere Beachtung zu schenken. In der Scheibe eines Schaufensters betrachtet ich mein Spiegelbild.  
„Irgendetwas stimmt noch nicht ganz“ murmelte ich, fuhr eine Hand durch meine Haare wobei diese sich ebenfalls veränderten. Aus tiefen schwarz wurde ein helles Braun, um einiges kürzer und lockig.  
„Jetzt sehe ich aus wie ein Sterblicher“ nickte ich zufrieden.

Mit der Zeit war ich müde geworden und ich musste etwas finden wo ich übernachten konnte. Ich stand an einem Straßenübergang, wartete geduldig mit den Anderen darauf, dass das grüne Männchen in der Straßenlaterne erlaubte die Straße zu überqueren, als ein Schrei mich aus meinen Gedanken riss und ich mich nach seinem Ursprung umsah.  
„Haltet ihn, er hat meine Handtasche!“ rief eine junge Frau. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen Passanten umgedreht. Ein Mann mit schwarzer Maske über dem Gesicht drückte sich durch die Menschenmenge und versuchte an mir vorbei über die Straße zu kommen. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, packte ich ihn am Arm und warf ihn zu Boden. Die Menschenmenge bildete überrascht und neugierig einen Kreis um mich und den Mann.  
„Ich glaube, die Tasche gehört dir nicht.“  
Ich bückte mich um die Tasche aufzuheben als er ein Messer zog und auf mich einstechen wollte. Mit einem Schritt zur Seite wich ich seinen Angriff aus, bevor ich ihm das Messer aus der Hand schlug.  
„Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun“ knurrte ich, bevor ich mich zu der Frau drehte, der er die Tasche entrissen hat und die zitternd am Rand des Kreises stand.  
„My Lady, ihre Tasche“ lächelte ich und reichte ihr ihr Eigentum mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Zögerlich griff sie danach und sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Hey wichser! Gibt mir die Tasche von der reichen Nutte!“ hörte ich hinter mir den Mann bellen und drehte mich auf meinem Absatz zu ihm um. Er stand bereits wieder, wenn auch noch etwas benommen.  
„Verzeihung?“  
„Pass auf!“ rief die Frau und klammerte sich an mich als der Mann ein weiteres Messer aus seiner Jackentasche zog und auf mich gerichtet hielt.  
„Du willst es nicht lernen... „ seufzte ich. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Lass los, vertrau mir“ lächelte ich über meine Schulter zu der Frau runter. Zögerlich folgte sie und löste ihren Griff. Zwei Schritte reichten um seine Handgelenk zu greifen, auch das zweite Messer aus seiner Hand zu lösen und ihn mit einem Schlag gegen sein Brustbein gegen die Wand hinter ihm zu schleudern. Er schnappte nach Luft und fiel zu Boden. Mit ein klein wenig Magie, die ich mit dem Schlag in seinen Körper übertragen hatte, hatte ich dafür gesorgt, dass er sich für mindesten drei oder vier Stunden nicht bewegen könnte. Die Menschenmenge um uns starrte mich schweigend an. Dann wand ich mich wieder zu der Frau und lächelte „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wird er sobald nicht wieder versuchen.“  
„Da .. danke ...“ flüsterte sie als ich vor ihr zum stehen kam. Ich nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Rücken ihrer Finger, was sie erröten ließ.  
„Dafür nicht, my Lady“ lächelte ich, bevor ich an ihr vorbei über die, endlich von dem grünen Männchen freigegebene, Straße ging.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich begrüße Dich zu Kapitel 4.  
> Möglicherweise sind Dir spätestend in diesem Teil der Geschichte die ein oder anderen Ungereihmtheiten aufgefallen. Und bevor es zu verwirrung kommt, möchte ich erneut darauf hinweisen, dass es sich hier um ein AU handelt und diese (sowie folgende) Abweichungen zur Original Story (basierend auf Filmen und Comics) daher durchaus gewollt, mit unter, für den Verlauf der weiteren Geschichte sogar notwendig sind.
> 
> Ich bitte Dich daher, dies nich als fehlerhafte Darstellung, sondern eher als künstlerische Freiheit zu betrachten :-)
> 
> Weiterhin viel Spaß und Dank fürs Lesen! :D
> 
> xoxo ObsidianSnowflake


	5. Die Reporterin

„Verzeihung!“ hörte ich, blieb stehen und drehte mich um.  
„Ver – verzeihen sie, puh“.  
Atemlos kam ein junges Mädchen neben mir zum stehen und stütze sich auf ihre Knie um Luft zu holen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu ihr runter.  
„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“  
„Sie sind ganz schön schnell“ lachte sie und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Mein – mein Name ist Mary-Jane Watson. Ich bin Reporterin für den Daily Bugle und habe eben gesehen was sie mit dem Taschendieb gemacht haben und wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich ihnen dazu gerne ein Paar fragen stellen.“  
Ich verstand nicht ganz, was sie meinte aber ihr ehrliches Lächeln und ihre tiefgrünen Augen fesselten mich. Ihr feuerroten Haare waren in einen strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, aus dem nur eine einzelne Strähne heraushing und ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Sie trug einen grau-weißen Rock, schwarze Kniehohe Stiefel, ein hellblaues Oberteil mit Knöpfen von denen die beiden obersten offenen waren und ein ziemlich tiefen Einblick auf ein gut gefülltes Dekolleté boten, darüber eine schwarze Weste.  
„Und, um welche Fragen handelt es sich?“ grinste ich neugierig.  
„Ich arbeite an einem Bericht über die wahren Helden des Alltags. Sicher, Ironman und Captain America können unsere Welt vor den großen Gefahren schützen, Moster, Vampire oder durchgedrehte Roboter bekämpfen bla bla. Aber ich suche nach ganz einfachen Menschen, so wie sie"  _Wenn sie wüsste_ "die den Mut haben Zivilcourage zu zeigen und anderen ein Vorbild sind, die Sicherheit unserer Stadt nicht nur in die Hände mächtiger Pappaufsteller zu legen, sondern zu handeln!“  
„Ich verstehe“ _Nicht ein Wort „_ und ich bin bereit dir all deine Fragen zu beantworten.“  
„Wirklich?“ freute sie sich.  
„Gegen eine kleine Gegenleistung“ grinste ich und sie wurde rot.  
„Eine .. eine Gegenleistung?“ stammelte sie. Ich nickte.  
„Ich bin heute erst in New York … angekommen und habe noch keine Unterkunft. Bring mich zu dem besten Hotel der Stadt, begleite mich auf ein Abendessen und ich beantworte dir jede deiner Fragen, Miss Watson.“ den letzten Teil den Satzes schnurrte ich mit lächeln.  
„Nun ich … ähm .. ich denke, das geht in Ordnung.“ lächelte sie und sah schüchtern zu Boden.

Mit einem Taxi fuhren wir zu dem von ihr gewählten Hotel. Die ganze Fahrt über schwieg sie, sah aus dem Fenster. Doch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen.  
_Wer hätte gedacht das Sterbliche so interessant sein können._  
Wir betraten die Eingangshalle des Hotels.  
„Warte hier“ sagte ich zu ihr und ging auf die Dame, die gelangweilt hinter dem Empfangstresen stand, zu.  
„Guten Abend, meine Schöne“ lächelte ich, worauf hin sie nur eine Augenbraue hochzog  
„Wir sind ausgebucht“ zischte sie zurück.  
„Das bezweifle ich“, lachte ich leise „Geben sie mir bitte ihr bestes Zimmer, für eine Person, auf unbestimmte Zeit.“  
Sie musterte mich skeptisch  
„Verzeihen sie mein Herr, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sich das leisten können.“  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln lehnte ich mich zu ihr über den Tresen.  
„Ungeachtet meiner einfachen Erscheinung, versichere ich ihnen, Ich könnte das ganze Hotel kaufen und es dem Erdboden gleich machen, wenn ich wollte, aber soweit wollen wir es sicher nicht kommen lassen, oder?“  
Ich nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen „ also bitte, Darling, den Schlüssel für mein Zimmer.“  
Sie öffnete die Lippen leicht, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch griff unter den Tresen und reichte mir einen silbernen Schlüssel, ihre Augen hatten eine glasigen, leeren Blick angenommen.  
„Ein Tisch für zwei Personen ist bereits für sie reserviert, Sir.“  
„Vielen dank“, lächelte ich mit einem zwinkern.  
Mary-Jane wartete noch immer geduldig auf meine Rückkehr und lächelte als ich auf sie zu kam.  
„Ich hoffe du hast hunger, unser Tisch ist reserviert.“  
„Was denn hier? Aber.. aber das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht leisten“ stammelte sie erschrocken.  
„Keine Sorge, du bist selbstverständlich eingeladen. Nun komm“  
Zögerlich legte sie, meiner Aufforderung folgend, ihren Arm in meinen und wir gingen durch die Eingangshalle ins Restaurant des Hotel. Wir wurden an einen Tisch in einer kleinen Nische geführt und nahmen einander gegenüber Platz. Ein wirklich edel eingerichteter, großer Saal, in der Mitte ein Springbrunnen und ein Pianist an einen großen weißen Flügel belullte die dekadent gekleidete und leise murmelnde Gesellschaft mit sanfter Musik. Tatsächlich, war meine Kleidung schon wieder nicht den Umständen entsprechend.  
„So, nun da du deinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten hast, bin ich dran. Frag mich was immer du möchtest.“ lächelte ich und begann in der Speisekarte zu blättern.  
Sie tat das gleiche, doch ihre Augen musterten mein Gesicht über die Karte hinweg als wären wir uns eben erst begegnet.  
„Hätten sie etwas dagegen wenn ich unsere Unterhaltung aufzeichne?“ fragte sie vorsichtig und legte ein kleines Gerät, das sie aus ihrer Handtasche gezogen hatte, auf den Tisch.  
„Nur zu.“  
Sie senkte die Karte, ich tat das gleiche, und sah mich an.  
„Wie heißen sie?“  
„Loki. Loki Laufeyson“. Irgendwie empfand ich diesen Namen als passender.  
Diesmal sprach Verwunderung aus ihren grünen Augen.  
„Ein ungewöhnlicher Name.“  
„Hier vielleicht“ entgegnete ich mit einem lächeln.  
„Richtig. Sie sagten sie sein heute erst in New York angekommen. Woher kommen sie?“  
„Was vermutest du?“ grinste ich neugierig. 'Asgard' schien mir in diesem Moment keine passende Antwort zu sein.  
„Nun, abgesehen von dem Namen hätte ich auf England getippt. Ihr Kleidungsstil, der Akzent, die Art wie sie sprechen. Liege ich richtig?“  
England ist wohl besser als Asgard, oder? Wo auch immer dieses England liegt. Also nickte ich.  
„Oh wirklich?“ freute sie sich. „In England soll es wunderschöne, idyllische Landstriche geben und ich wollte auch schon immer mal nach London. Waren sie schon einmal dort?“  
„Ich bin dort aufgewachsen“ erwiderte ich so selbstverständlich wie ich konnte ich und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
Zu meinem Glück kam der Kellner, bevor sie mir weitere Fragen über London stellen konnte. Er schenkte uns einen roten Wein ein und verschwand mit unserer Bestellung.  
„Genug von meiner Herkunft“ begann ich und nippte an meinem Glas – etwas andres, wie der Wein den ich aus Asgard gewohnt war, aber erstaunlich gut- „du wolltest doch etwas anderes fragen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?“  
„Sicher, sicher. Allerdings, einen reichen, gutaussehenden, englischen Gentleman, der dazu auch noch so viel Mut beweist, einen Handtaschendieb zu stellen, trifft man nicht alle Tage auf New Yorks Straßen.“ lächelte sie etwas verträumt und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.  
„Gutaussehend?“ wiederholte ich mit einem schelmischen grinsen. Sie wurde knall rot und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Wein.  
„Ich ähm .. Verzeihung .. das war etwas .. „  
„Oh schon in Ordnung, die roten Wangen stehen dir gut“  
„Ähm .. danke“ lächelte sie verlegen, strich die einzelne Haarsträhne zurück hinter ihr Ohr, dann räusperte sie sich, „alsoo .. das war vorhin wirklich beeindruckend. Es schien, als hätten sie gar keine angst vor dem Mann gehabt, obwohl er sie mit einem Messer bedroht hat.“  
„Das kleine Messer ist in meinen Augen keine Bedrohung.“  
„Wirklich? Das heißt sie hatten keine Angst vor ihm?“  
„Ich glaube der Arme hatte mehr angst vor mir“ lachte ich „er hat am ganzen Körper gezittert, ich schätze das war das erste Mal, dass er versucht hat jemanden auszurauben.“  
„Dann hatte er ja wirklich ein riesiges Pech, dass er dabei ausgerechnet ihnen in die Arme gelaufen ist“ lächelte sie und hatte schon wieder diesen verträumten Blick.  
Sie drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf an ihrem Aufnahmegerät und ließ es wieder in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden.

Nach dem ersten Glas Wein wurde sie etwas lockerer. Ich begann die Gespräche mit ihr zu genießen und sie offensichtlich ebenso. Immer wieder versuchte ich mir in meinem Hinterkopf Notizen zu machen, über all die Dinge, von denen sie sprach, die in dieser Welt offenbar eine große Relevanz hatten. Doch je weiter der Abend voran schritt, umso mehr verlor ich mich in ihren Augen, ihrem Lachen und zusammen mit dem Rotwein wurde mir immer klarer, dass ich mir nichts von all dem hätte merken können.  
Fast drei Stunden hatten wir gesessen und einfach nur geredet und sie schien es tatsächlich zu bedauern, dass sie sich verabschieden musste.  
  
Wir standen in der Eingangshalle des Hotel und sie klammerte sich etwas nervös an ihr kleines Notizbuch.  
„Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, Loki. Vielen dank für deine Einladung.“ lächelte sie.  
„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich hätte mir meinen ersten Abend in New York nicht schöner vorstellen können.“  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah etwas verlegen zur Seite.  
„Wenn du möchtest... ich könnte dich morgen ein wenig durch die Stadt führen. Ich meine... nur weil du noch nie in den USA warst und .. „  
„Das würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.“ unterbrach ich sie mit einem lächeln.  
Ihre grünen Augen strahlten mich an.  
„Dann treffe ich dich morgen um .. sagen wir 14 Uhr hier?“  
Ich nickte und noch bevor ich verstand, hatte sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken gelegt und mich in eine erstaunlich feste Umarmung gezogen.  
„Schlaf gut, Loki“ flüsterte sie in mein Ohr. Etwas perplex von ihrer plötzlichen Berührung konnte ich ihre Umarmung kaum erwidern, da ließ sie mich schon wieder los, wieder mit roten Wangen  
Ich nahm ihre Hand und küsste sanft ihren Handrücken „Du auch, Mary-Jane“


	6. (Un)erwarteter Besuch

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert in diesem viel zu großen Gebäude mein Zimmer zu finden, aber ich war mehr als zufrieden mit dem was ich vorfand nachdem ich die richtige Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Zwei riesige Zimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, das Andere ein Schlafzimmer mit angrenzendem Bad und ein großer Balkon, der beide Räume verband. Zwar prunkvoll und dekadent, wenn auch nicht zu vergleichen mit meinen Gemächern in Asgard, aber es würde vorerst seinen Zweck erfüllen. Jedoch war mir auch klar, dass der Zauber auf der jungen Empfangsdame nicht reichen würde, hier für längere Zeit unbeachtet wohnen zu können, also musste ich den morgigen Tag nutzen, herauszufinden was die Menschen von New York als angemessenes Zahlungsmittel akzeptieren würden. Ebenso musste ich mich erst an den neuen Kleidungsstil gewöhnen und so nutze ich, dass ich alleine war, um eben jene in meine gewohnten Gewänder zurückzuverwandeln.

Nicht die schillernde Rüstung. Eine einfache grüne Tunika und eine schwarze Hose.

Ich stand auf dem Balkon, lehnte entspannt am Geländer, atmete die warme Luft und schaute mit leerem Blick über die noch immer hell beleuchtete Stadt.

„Die Menschen hier schlafen wohl nie“.

„Loki“ hörte ich eine mir nur zu bekannte, sanfte Stimme meinen Namen sagen und seufzte.

„Mutter...“ - irgendwie hatte ich damit gerechnet.

Sie trat zu mir nach draußen und lächelte. Doch nicht ihr sanftes, liebevolles lächeln. Mehr ein belustigtes grinsen.

„Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, mein Sohn?“ fragte sie amüsiert.

„Ich .. oh ..“ Die Harre hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich hob meine Hand, um sie zurückzuverwandeln, doch sie tat das gleiche, um mich davon abzuhalten, obgleich sie mich nicht berühren konnte. Sie war nur eine Illusion, ein Trugbild, Magie.

„Es gefällt mir“ lächelte sie und legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite „auch wenn es ungewohnt ist.“

„Danke... „ flüsterte ich etwas verlegen, fuhr eine Hand durch die kurzen Locken, diesmal ohne sie in ihre alte Form zu wandeln.

„Was willst du hier?“ fragte ich und lehnte mich wieder an das Geländer.

„Ich wollte sehen ob es dir gut geht. Thor hat mir von eurem Streit letzte Nacht erzähl. Er macht sich große Sorgen um dich.“

„Ich komme nicht zurück, Mutter.“

„Das weiß ich. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier.“

Sie lächelte, ich drehte meinen Kopf in Verwunderung zu ihr.

„Hat Heimdall dir erzählt, dass er mich hier her gebracht hat?“

„Du weißt, ich brauche Heimdalls alles sehende Augen nicht um meine Kinder zu finden“ grinste sie „Außerdem sollte es nur Thor nicht erfahren.“

„Warum hat dann Odin nicht längst seine Wachen geschickt mich zu holen?“

„Weil er nicht weiß wo du bist.“

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Heimdall widersetzt sich dem Allvater um mir meine Bitte zu erfüllen?“ Das überraschte mich, doch ebenso rührte es mich.

„Heimdall widersetzt sich dem Allvater auf meinen Befehl.“ erwiderte sie und ich verstand noch weniger. Doch sie sprach weiter.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass dich dein Weg eines Tages nach Midgard führen würde. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob als Verbündeter oder als Eroberer.“

_Eroberer? Warum sollte ich die Menschen unterwerfen?_

„So sehr ich dich auch vermisse, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand deine Entscheidung abnimmt.“

Ein leichtes lächeln zog sich über meine Lippen. Ganz gleich was mir in meinem Leben widerfahren war, sie hatte immer zu mir gehalten. Ob ich sie hören wollte oder nicht, sie hatte immer die richtigen Worte, mich zu beruhigen, auch wenn mein Stolz mir verbot es zu zeigen.

„Ich weiß von deinen Streitigkeiten mit Sif. Von dem, was im Park geschehen ist. Und ich verstehe deine Entscheidung. Ich weiß aber auch wie sehr es Thor schmerzt. Er hat angst, dich zu verlieren.“

„Mutter ich ..“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich schwieg

„Ich bin nicht hier um dich umzustimmen. Ich möchte nur das du nie vergisst, wer du bist.“

„Ein Monster?“ seufzte ich

„Mein Sohn. Thors Bruder. Und ein Prinz Asgards. Und Nichts und Niemand, in allen neun Reichen, wird daran etwas ändern können.“

Ihre Worten trafen mich wie eine Klinge ins Herz.

„Mutter ... du weißt, ich liebe dich. Und auch Thor! Aber er ist ein Narr!“ ich drehte mich von ihr weg um meine Tränen vor ihr zu verbergen, vergebens, wie ich wusste

„Und ich wollte nicht, dass er auf diese Weise erfahren musste, was ich bin. Doch wie konnte er es nicht bemerken? Wie konnte er so blind und fröhlich durch sein Leben gehen obwohl sein Bruder ein .. ein ...“ ich brachte die letzten Worte nicht heraus, hätten sie mein Schluchzen verraten.

„Nie würde Thor sich von dir abwenden. Das weißt du.“ ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“ ohne es zu wollen schrie ich sie an, doch wie üblich, behielt sie ihr lächeln.

„Ich kann es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen, wenn er mich hassen würde.“

Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und obwohl es ihr nicht möglich sein konnte mich zu berühren, spürte ich ihre Wärme auf meiner kalten Haut.

„Ihr seit beide meine Söhne. Und ob ihr es wollt oder nicht, ich kenne euch besser als ihr euch selbst. Vielleicht kann er deine Entscheidung in diesem Moment noch nicht verstehen. Doch das wird er. Und egal was passiert, es wird für ihn nichts daran ändern, dass du sein Bruder bist.“

Ich schluckte meinen Widerspruch herunter und nickte. So sehr wollte ich ihr glauben, doch es fiel mir so schwer.

„Nun lebe dein Leben, Loki. Sorge dich nicht länger um Thor wie du es immer getan hast. Finde dein Glück. Und wenn du glaubst, es nicht in Asgard finden zu können“ sie drehte sich und sah über die Dächer der Stadt „dann finde es hier, in Midgard.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich

„Das klingt wie ein Abschied ...“ flüsterte ich

„Ein Abschied? Ja“ lächelte sie und mein Herz fühlte sich an als hörte es auf zu schlagen.

„Aber nur solange wie du es wünschst, Loki. Asgard wird immer deine Heimat sein und wir immer deine Familie.“

Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, wollte sie greifen und in meine Arme schließen, doch als ich sie berührte begann die Illusion sich aufzulösen.

„Bitte, geh noch nicht!“ flehte ich

„Ich liebe dich, Loki“ lächelte sie, bevor ihr Abbild in einem letzten, hellen Leuchten verschwand. Eine Weile lang stand ich nur da, starrte mit leeren Blick und Tränen in den Augen, an die Stelle an der sie gestanden hatte.

Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch auf dem Balkon stand, ging ich nach drinnen, wollte, musste, endlich schlafen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzes Kapitel, aber es hat so viel spaß gemacht es zu schreiben.  
> Die Figur von Frigga, wie sie in den Filmen dargestellt wird, kann ich mir wirklich so gut als die perfekte, liebevolle Mutter vorstellen. Sie war Lokis einziger Halt und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was sie ihr angetan haben! p-p  
> Deshalb werde ich das nicht wiederholen, sonder mein Bestes geben, ihrem Charakter auch weiterhin die Ehre zu erweisen!
> 
> Hoffe Dir gefällst, Kudos oder ein kleiner Beitrag würden mich überglücklich machen! :D
> 
> xoxo ObsidianSnowflake


	7. New York

Ich hatte die Ereignisse vom Vorabend kaum verarbeiten können da weckten mich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Tatsächlich brauchte ich einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett, in meinem Zimmer in Asgard lag. Doch wenn ich ehrlich war, ich freute mich über diese Tatsache. Zu wisse, an diesem Tag weder Odin, noch Sif und ihrem Gefolge begegnen und ihr misstrauischen Blicke ertragen zu müssen war irgendwie … erleichternd. Und auch wenn Friggas Worte mich einen Moment an meiner Entscheidung, Asgard zu verlassen, hatten zweifeln lassen, die Erinnerung, heute mit Mary-Jane verabredet zu sein, ließ mich meine Bedenken vergessen. Warum Midgard nicht genießen, solange ich hier war?  
  
Ich kam grade aus der Dusche, hatte meine schwarze Hose angezogen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein letztes Mal rieb ich das Handtuch durch die ungewohnt kurzen Haare und ließ es über meine Schultern hängen bevor ich zur Tür ging.  
„Sir? Zimmerservice“ hörte ich von draußen „Ich habe ihnen Frühstück gebracht“.  
Als ich die Tür öffnete starrte mich ein junges Mädchen mit dunklem, geflochtenem Zopf und rotem Kopf, die grade dabei war ein weiteres mal auszuholen um zu Klopfen, sprachlos an.  
„Frühstück?“ fragte ich etwas verwirrt.  
„Ja äh … ich wollte nicht stören, unten hieß es sie hätten es bestellt Mr. ….“  
„Hab ich das? Nun dann komm rein“ lächelte ich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um dem Mädchen platz zu machen. Sie griff zwei mal nach dem Wagen hinter ihr, bevor sie ihn zu fassen bekam und zog ihn an mir vorbei ins Zimmer, ohne mich anzusehen. Nun ja, ohne ihren Kopf zu heben. Dass sie mich ansah, spürte ich, und mir gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit der Sterblichen.„Ich .. ich hoffe es ist zu ihrer Zufriedenheit. Sie haben leider keine Angaben gemacht was sie gern frühstücken, also äh ...“.  
„Es ist sicher alles wunderbar, danke Darling“, lächelte ich. Kurz hob sie ihren Kopf, doch nur bis unsere Blicke sich trafen, dann sah sich wieder zu Boden und nickte hastig.  
„Wenn.. wenn sie noch etwas brauchen... egal was ..., können sie jederzeit unten anrufen, Sir.“ stammelte sie und verließ nach einer kurzen Verbeugung eilig das Zimmer.  
Amüsiert über ihre Unsicherheit sah ich ihr nach, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann ließ ich mich auf das große weiße Sofa fallen und begann das Tablett mit dem Frühstück zu untersuchen, das sie auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch gestellt hatte.  
Den Morgen verbrachte ich noch auf meinem Zimmer. Versuchte die Dinge, die ich in den einzelnen Räumen fand und die mir fremd waren, zu verstehen. Durch den 'Fernseher' erfuhr ich etwas mehr über diese neue Welt. Tatsächlich gab es sogar Berichte über meine vermeintliche Heimat 'London'. Und schnell wurde mir klar, dass ich noch eine Menge zu lernen hatte, wenn ich unter den Sterblichen... Verzeihung, Menschen nicht auffallen wollte. Völlig gefesselt von den sich viel zu schnell bewegenden Bildern, hätte ich fast die Uhrzeit vergessen, wandelte meine Kleidung zurück in ein ähnlich anschauliches Outfit, das ich von einem der 'Londoner' aus dem Fernsehbericht kopiert hatte – dem Schal vom Vorabend behielt ich bei, er gefiel mir - und suchte meinen Weg in die Hotellobby, wo ich hoffte, Mary-Jane zu treffen.  
Während ich in dem kleinen Aufzug stand und die Zahlen beobachtete, wie sie die einzelnen Stockwerke ankündigten, spürte ich mein Herz immer schneller schlagen. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht erklären konnte, ich hatte wirklich sorge, sie hatte unsere Verabredung vergessen. So nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr schritt ich mit suchendem Blick durch die Eingangshalle und war erschreckend erleichtert als ich das junge, rothaarige Mädchen, mit ebenfalls verunsicherter Körperhaltung, entdeckte. Sie war sogar noch schöner als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie trug ihre langen, roten Haare offen, die ihr leicht wellig über die Schultern fielen.  
Als sie mich entdeckte, strahlten ihr grünen Augen und sie kam mit einem Lächeln auf mich zu.  
„Loki!“ freute sie sich und begrüßte mich mit einer Umarmung, die ich endlich schaffte zu erwidern. Sie war tatsächlich einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als ich.  
„Guten morgen, Mary-Jane“ antworte ich. Mein ganzer Körper verzehrte sich nach ihrer Berührung, als sie die Umarmung löste.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist.“  
„Ich halte mein Wort“ grinste sie „also komm, es gibt eine Menge zu sehen.“ Sie nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich aus dem Hotel.  
  


Wahrlich, eine sonderbare Welt. Der letzte Punkt ihrer Führung war der Stark Tower.   
  


Das große, abstrakt geformte Gebäude, das sich nur wenig in New Yorks Skyline einfügte und mir bereits nur zu bekannt war. Die großen Lettern am Kopf des Gebäudes, welche mir bei meinem ersten Besuch, unerklärlicher Weise verborgen geblieben waren, bildeten das Wort STARK und machten für jeden schon von weitem sichtbar, wer sich hier präsentieren wollte. Jedoch entschied ich, die Information über mein Treffen mit dessen Besitzer, Tony Stark, erst einmal für mich zu behalten.  
„So, damit wären wir für den heutigen Tag am Ende meiner kleinen Einführung in die wunderbare Stadt, New York angekommen“. Mary-Jane grinste zufrieden.  
„Der StarkTower ist zwar kein neues Gebäude, doch seit Tonys öffentlicher Bekanntgabe zu seiner 'geheimen Identität', hat er an weitaus mehr Interesse gewonnen“. In ihrer Stimme klang erstaunlich viel Missbilligung durch.  
„Du magst ihn nicht?“ fragte ich neugierig.  
„Tony Stark ist ein reicher, egozentrischer, arroganter und viel zu sehr von sich überzeugter …“ sie sah sich um, als fürchtete sie er stünde direkt hinter ihr „ Drecksack.“  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Auf Grund meiner Arbeit und der .. Arbeit eines 'guten Freundes' hatte ich schon das ein oder andere Mal mit ihm zu tun. Auch schon vor seinem 'Outing' als Ironman. Ich hatte gehofft, das durchaus tragische Schicksal das er erlitten hatte, hätte ihn in irgendeiner Weise zum Besseren verändert.... doch seine neue Aufgabe als 'Superheld' scheint ihm wohl irgendwie zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein... ebenso wie Peter ...“ fügte sie mit einem Seufzen hinzu.  
 _Peter?_ An ihrem Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass dies wohl noch nicht der richtige Moment war sie nach diesem Peter zu fragen, also verkniff ich mir meine Neugier. Es gab genug andere Dinge die ich fragen konnte.  
„Und dieser 'Captain America' … lebt er auch hier?“  
„Steve Roggers, nein er ist nach Washington gezogen. Hat dort eine kleine Wohnung und versucht ein normales Leben, mit einem normalen Job zu führen – wenn er nicht grade die Welt retten muss. Schließlich hat er auch einiges nachzuholen.“ grinste sie, als wüsste sie mehr als wie zugeben wollte.„Apropos 'normales leben', wie lange wirst du eigentlich hier bleiben?“ sie wurde ein wenig rot bei dieser Frage und sah etwas verlegen zu Boden.  
Ihre schüchterne Art lies mich lächeln  
„Ich weiß noch nicht“ antworte ich und sah an der Fassade des Gebäudes hoch „Solange es mir in New York gefällt.“  
Sie sah mich verwundert an.  
„Und wirst du die ganze Zeit in diesem Hotel leben?“  
Ich lachte leise,  
„Nein, das ... hatte ich dich eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag fragen wollen. Kannst du mir einen guten Rat geben wie ich hier eine Wohnung finde?“  
Sie sah mich mit großen Augen ungläubig an, doch dann lachte sie  
„Du kommst nach New York, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, mit nichts als deiner Kleidung am Leib? Das ist mutig“  
„Nun sagen wir, das war eine recht Spontane Idee“ grinste ich.  
„Du bist mir vielleicht ein Spaßvogel. Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer es ist in New York eine Wohnung zu finden?“ sie wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen, dann legte sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter und grinste „Du hast wirklich Glück, dass ich dir über den Weg gelaufen bin“  
„Das wusste ich schon“ lächelte ich und sie wurde wieder rot.  
„Ich ähm .. ich bin nämlich zufällig mit einem ziemlich angesagten und erfolgreichen Makler … befreundet. Ich denke das kann man so sagen. Ich kann dich zu ihm bringen, wenn du möchtest. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung“ grinste sie.  
„Eine Bedingung?“ fragte ich mit einem schelmischen grinsen.  
„Noch ein Abendessen. Aber diesmal zahle ich und ich suche aus“ gab sie grinsend zurück.  
„Einverstanden“ nickte ich.  
Für eine kurzen Moment hatte sie ein Funkeln in den Augen, kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und es viel mir schwer, mein Bedürfnis zu unterdrücke auf ihre offensichtliche Aufforderung einzugehen, als ein schreckliches nerviges Geräusch die Spannung zwischen uns erbarmungslos zerriss. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz von mir weg  
„Entschuldige Loki“ seufzte sie, nahm das kleine, blinkende Gerät aus ihrer Handtasche, welches das Geräusch verursachte und es hielt es sich ans Ohr.  
Ich sah viele Menschen mit so einem Ding am Ohr, oder in der Hand gedankenlos darauf starrend, fast blind durch die Straßen laufen. Was es auch war, es schien den Menschen wirklich wichtig zu sein. Diese Gelegenheit konnte ich nutzen. Ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug kam eilig in meine Richtung gelaufen, ebenfalls einen solchen kleinen Bildschirm in den Händen. Ich machte unbemerkt einen Schritt zurück, wodurch ich genau in seinem Weg stand und wie erwartet, sah er nicht auf und rempelte mich an.  
„Verflucht, passen sie doch auf!“ schnauzte er, schüttelte sich, blitze mich böse an und lief unachtsam weiter.  
„Verzeihung“ erwiderte ich schnell, doch ich war sicher er hörte es nicht mehr, oder ignorierte es.  
Als Mary-Jane sich wieder zu mir umdrehte verschwand der Geldbeutel des Mannes unauffällig in meiner Jackentasche.  
 _Bei sterblichen ist das sogar noch einfach …_  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, das war mein Chef ...“ Seufzte sie, „er will das ich sofort in die Redaktion komme“.  
„Nun, wenn es wichtig ist, können wir das Abendessen auch um einen Abend verschieben“ lächelte ich verständnisvoll.  
„Wirklich?“ fragte sie vorsichtig, ich nickte.  
„Danke Loki. Aber hier„ sie kramte eine kleine Pappkarte aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie mir „das ist die Adresse von dem Makler. Ich rufe ihn an und sage ihm, dass du vorbeikommst.“  
Etwas skeptisch betrachtet ich das kleine Kärtchen.  
„Dann treffen wir uns morgen Abend zum essen?“  
„Ich halte mein Wort“ grinste ich.  
„Ich hol dich um 8uhr ab, ja?“ freute sie sich.  
Mit einer Umarmung, wie am Morgen, verabschiedete sie sich von mir und verschwand die Straße runter, in der eilig, in alle Richtungen treibenden Menschenmasse.

 


	8. Ein neues Zuhause?

Ich hatte mir ein Taxi gerufen, dem Fahrer das Kärtchen hingehalten und sah aus dem Fenster während sich das Taxi durch New Yorks Straßen quälte. Dann erinnerte ich mich an den Geldbeutel, zog ihn aus meiner Tasche und begann den Inhalt zu untersuchen. Mehrere dünne Papierscheine, US Dollar, stand darauf, im Gesamtwert von 500$. Ob das viel war konnte ich nicht einschätzen. Verschieden bunte Plastikkärtchen, die meisten mit dem Name des Vorbesitzers versehen. Eine, etwas größer wie die anderen, mit einem Bild des Mannes, seinem Namen und anderen persönlichen Daten. Ich drehte den Ausweis und betrachtet den Mann auf dem Foto genau. Er war 28 Jahre alt. Verglichen mit einer Lebenserwartung von ca 80 Jahren schien mir das ein angemessenes Alter zu sein, um es für mich zu übernehmen. Und realistischer als 1050 Jahre. Ich überprüfte, dass der Fahrer mich nicht beobachte während ich den kleinen Ausweise in meine Hände schloss und auf mich anpasste. Ein neuer Name, London als Geburtsort, doch die US amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft schien mir jedoch sinnvoll. Auch das Geburtsjahr den Mannes behielt ich bei. Sein Bild änderte ich in ein passende von mir. Ich betrachtete den neuen Ausweis und grinste zufrieden bevor ich den Geldbeutel samt Inhalt wieder verstauen wollte, als der Taxifahrer anhielt.  
„20$“ sagt er kurz. Ich nahm die entsprechenden Scheine heraus welche er ohne zu zögern akzeptierte und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.  
„20$ für eine Taxifahrt? 500 werden wohl nicht lange reichen“ murmelte ich und sah mich in der neuen Umgebung um. Ein kleines, eher unauffälliges Gebäude mit nicht mehr als 4 Stockwerken, schien mein Zeil zu sein und ich ging hinein.  
Hinter dem Empfangstresen saß ein schlaksiger junger Mann, blondes kurzes Haar zur Seite gegelt, schaute gelangweilt auf eine Bildschirm.  
Er sah zwei mal zu mir auf, fast ungläubig, bevor sein Blick mich fixierte und sich ein breites lächeln über sein Gesicht zog. Er stütze sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände und schnurrte „Was kann ich für sie tun, hübscher?“  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu ihm runter.  
„Ich möchte zu .. „ich zog die kleine Pappkarte aus meiner Jackentasche die Mary-Jane mir gegeben hatte „Mister Andrew.“  
„Ich verstehe, wie ist ihr Name?“ säuselte er.  
„Loki Laufeyson, antwortete ich und versuche nicht genervt zu klingen.  
„Ein ungewöhnlicher Name“ murmelte er während er wieder auf seinem PC zu suchen begann.  
„Oh ich bedaure, aber sie haben keinen Termin“  
„Ich weiß. Ich …“  
„Leider ist Mr Andrew die nächsten zwei Wochen bereits ausgebucht“ unterbrach er mich „ich könnte ihnen einen Termin am ...“ er überlegte einen Moment doch ich ließ ihn seinen Satz nicht beenden.  
„Ich will auch keinen Termin, ich möchte mit ihm sprechen.“  
Er sah etwas verwirrt zu mir hoch, öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten und ein kleiner Mann in teurem Anzug und Glatze, in Begleitung einer ebenso wohlhabend gekleideten Dame heraustrat.  
„Ich danke ihnen vielmals, Mr. Andrew. Ich werde mich mit meinem Mann besprechen und sie noch heute Abend anrufen!“ sagte sie mit einem aufgesetzten lächeln.  
„Aber, aber, Miss Brown, nur keine Eile“ erwiderte er ebenso übertrieben freundlich, eine Hand auf ihrem unteren Rücken, während er sie in Richtung Tür begleitete „Überlegen sie sich mein Angebot mit ihrem werten Gatte in aller Ruhe und geben sie mir bis Ende der Woche Bescheid.“  
„Das werden wir. Einen guten Abend Mr. Andrew“ verabschiedete sie sich mit einem leichten Knicks. Er erwiderte diesen und die Dame verließ das Gebäude. Kurz darauf drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz und seine Mundwinkel fielen nach unten.  
„Wenn diese Frau anrufen sollte, sagen sie ihr bitte, das Haus ist bereits verkauft. Diese Hexe treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn“ seufzte er und rieb sich seine Schläfen.  
„Natürlich, Sir“ antworte der schlaksige. Er lief an mir vorbei ohne mich zu beachten doch ich sah darin meine Gelegenheit und sprach ihn an  
„Mr. Andrew? Entschuldigen sie, aber ich ..“  
„Wer ist das?“ zischte er und sah mir giftig an „Timothy Wer ist das? … Wer sind sie und was wollen sie? Ich habe keine Zeit für Irgendwelche Unnötigkeiten“ _Unhöfliches Volk … ist es hier etwa normal sein Gegenüber ständig zu unterbrechen??  
_ „Sein Name ist Laufeyson, er sagte er habe einen Termin.“  
„Laufeyson?“ lachte er kurz auf „was ein seltsamer Name“.  
 _Vielleicht werde ich den auch ändern müssen …  
_ „Bitte, Mr. Andrew, Mary-Jane Watson hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt, ich ...“  
„MJ?“ freute er sich und sein Gesicht hellte auf.  
 _Er hat mich schon wieder unterbrochen!  
_ „Natürlich! Sie müssen der gutaussehende, reiche, englische Gentleman sein von dem sie mir erzählt hat.“ _Das hat sie über mich erzählt?  
_ „Reich?“ hörte ich den Anderen hinter mir leise schnurren.  
„Timothy, bringen sie unserem Gast doch einen Tee und ... einen Schluck Milch dazu?“ er legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und schob mich Richtung Aufzug.  
„Gerne .. „antworte ich etwas perplex. _Milch im Tee? Wenn er meint ..._  
„Kommen sie mit in mein Büro, dort können wir uns in ruhe über alles Weitere unterhalten“

 

Kurze zeit später und 3 Stockwerke weiter oben saß ich ihm gegenüber in einem großen hellen Büroraum, an einem dunklen Schreibtisch, als der Blond hereinkam um mir meinen Tee – mit Milch - zu bringen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und strich dabei sanft meinen Arm, als er dir Tasse vor mir auf den Tisch stelle. Seine Avancen waren eindeutig und dennoch irritierte mich sein plötzlich aufdringliches verhalten.  
„Also sagen sie Mr. Laufeyson ..“  
„Bitte, sagen sie doch Loki“ unterbrach ich ihn, er nickte.  
„Robert“ erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.  
„Also Loki, MJ sagte mir, sie sein erst vor kurzem nach New York gekommen und nun auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung, richtig?“  
„Vor zwei Tagen um genau zu sein. Und ja, eine eigene Wohnung wäre mir auf Dauer doch lieber als in einem Hotel zu wohnen“ lachte ich leise und blies über das noch heiße Getränk in meinen Händen. Mein Atem war kalt genug um es direkt auf eine angenehme Temperatur zu kühlen.  
„Und an was genau hatten sie da gedacht? Ein kleine Haus etwas außerhalb in einer ruhigen, familienfreundlichen Gegend, vielleicht eine Villa in unseren teuersten Stadtvierteln oder lieber eines unserer High-Class Apartments, direkt in New York.“  
„Warum fragen sie Robert? Sie wissen doch schon genau wonach ich suche“ erwiderte ich mit einem grinsen, nippte an meinem Tee. Mein Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann lachte er.  
„Sie gefallen mir, Loki. In der Tat, ich glaube ich habe genau das Richtige für sie.“

 

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später standen wir in einem voll eingerichteten Apartment im 22ten Stockwerk eines Gebäudes mitten in New York. Ein großes Wohnzimmer mit angrenzender, offener Küche, ein Balkon über die gesamte Seite des Gebäudes hinter einer riesigen Fensterfront. Auf der unteren Eben ein Schlafzimmer und separatem Badezimmer und auf zweiter, offen zur ersten und durch eine Wendeltreppe verbundene, Ebene ein weiteres Schlafzimmer mit angrenzendem Badezimmer und einem großem Arbeitszimmer. Das obere Schlafzimmer hatte ebenfalls einen eigenen Balkon auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gebäudes.  
„Maisonette Wohnungen sind wirklich der letzte Schrei. Im ersten Untergeschoss finden sie außerdem ein hauseigenes Schwimmbad mit Sauna und Whirlpool Bereich. Selbstverständlich einen Stellplatz in der Tiefgarage, und ihr eigenes Stockwerk ist nur durch diese spezielle Schlüsselkarte mit dem Aufzug oder Schlüssel für die Tür zum Treppenhaus, zu erreichen“ begann er zu schwärmen während er durch den Raum schritt, doch ich hörte längst nicht mehr zu. Meine Entscheidung war bereits getroffen.  
Erst das erneute öffnen der Aufzugtüren weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Eine Junge Dame in schickem Kostüm, fuchsrotem Haar in strengem Zopf und vollem Pony trat in die Wohnung.  
„Miss Potts!“ freute der Makler sich „welch eine Überraschung, ich mache grade eine Besichtigung mit einem unsere Klienten.“  
„Ich weiß“ lächelte sie „deswegen bin ich hier.“  
Er sah sie verwirrt an und auch ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Danke Mr. Andrew, ich werde ab hier übernehmen.“  
„Aber äh .. Miss Potts, ich … „ stammelte er verwirrt und sichtbar eingeschüchtert.  
„Schon gut, ich bin mir sicher sie haben noch genug andere Klienten, und machen sie sich keine sorgen um ihre Provision“ erwiderte sie mit einem zwinkern. Der Mann schien schnell verstanden zu haben, verabschiedete sich von mir und verschwand in Richtung Aufzug. Als sich die Aufzugtüren hinter ihm verschlossen drehte sich Miss Potts zu mir und lächelte mich an.  
„Verzeihen sie die Umständlichkeiten“  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte ich vorsichtig  
„Aber natürlich. Manchmal führe ich die Besichtigungen nur gerne noch selbst durch“  
„Pepper Potts“ lächelte sie und reichte mir die Hand „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Loki.“ _Sie kennt meinen Namen?_ Etwas zögerlich erwiderte ich Ihren Handschlag.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Potts.“  
Sie machte eine paar Schritte durch den Raum, als wollte sie sich genauer umsehen, dann fragte sie „Wie finden sie sie?“  
„Verzeihung?“  
„Die Wohnung natürlich“ drehte sie sich um „gefällt sie ihnen?“  
„Oh aber ja, sie ist perfekt und ich wäre durchaus interessiert. Leider hatte Mr. Andrew bisher versäumt mir ihren Preis zu nennen.“  
„Ah, nun, wo sie es sagen … „ _Gefahr!_  
„Runter“ rief ich und riss sie mit mir zu Boden. In Sekunden hatte ich das goldene Armband in seine Ursprungsform gebracht und hielt den Zepter schützend vor mich und Pepper, als eine erstaunlich mächtige blau leuchtende Energiekugel neben uns in den Boden einschlug. Durch den aufgewirbelten Staub konnte ich den Angreifer nur schwer erkennen doch noch bevor ich Zeit hatte zu einem Gegenschlag auszuholen sprang Pepper vom Boden auf  
„Verflucht, Tony!“ schrie sie wütend und klopfte ihren Rock aus.  
„Entschuldigung, Liebes“ drang eine blecherne Stimme an mein Ohr.  
„Wenn du das ganze Apartment zerlegst, können wir es nicht verkaufen!“  
Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, erkannte ich wer vor mir stand.  
„Wärst du so freundlich mir zu erklären, warum du auf mich schießt? Ich gebe mir wirklich alle Mühe mich anzupassen“ knurrte ich und erhob mich, immer noch den Zepter fest umschlossen.  
„Ich war neugierig wie stark du wirklich bist.“ erwiderte der Mann aus Metall. Pepper hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blitze ihn böse an.  
„Kein Grund gleich alles in Stücke zu schlagen!“  
„Du hättest mich auch einfach fragen können“ unterbrach ich ihre Unterhaltung genervt.  
Seine Hand zum Kopf geführt verschwand nach einem kleinen Knopfdruck der Helm in seiner Rüstung und der Mann darunter grinste mich an.  
„Wie bitte, du kennst ihn?“ fragt Pepper verwirrt?  
„Na sicher, glaubst du etwa Mister gruseliger Alien-Mann, wäre mir bei seiner Ankunft entgangen?“  
„Bitte?“ ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Die kleine Miss Watson glaubt dir also die Nummer mit dem Engländer. Naja irgendwie passt das ja auch ganz gut.“ sprach er weiter und umkreiste mich wie ein Raubtier um seine Beute.  
„Hallo?“ unterbrach uns Pepper „kann mir bitte mal einer erklären was hier los ist?“  
Ich holte tief Luft und senkte meinen Zepter „Verzeihung, Miss“ für einen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und verwandelte mich zurück. Die Rüstung, jedoch ohne Helm und auch die Haar wieder lang und in ihr übliches tiefes schwarz.  
„Mein richtiger Name ist Loki Odinson, Sohn des Allvaters und Prinz von Asgard. Kein Engländer und auch kein Alien“. Ich warf Tony einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Odin, Asgard? So wie die Geschichten über die nordischen Götter?“  
Ich nickte.  
„Du bist ein Gott?“ sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Okay, also die Nummer mit der Outfitwechsel ist immer noch cool, aber über den Rest müssen wir glaub ich nochmal reden.“ warf Tony ein.  
„Ich meine, wenn du ein Gott bist, dann bist du doch auch unsterblich“ Er hob seinen Arm, die Handfläche auf mich gerichtet in der ein helles Licht zu glühen begann.  
„Nicht, bitte“ sagte ich schnell, machte einen Schritt zurück, legte mein Zepter langsam auf den Boden und hob meine Arme.  
„Nicht unsterblich. Wir werden nur sehr viel älter wie Menschen.“  
„Schluss damit!“ knurrte Pepper und drückte seinen Arm nach unten.  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich kam nicht in feindlicher Absicht“  
„Und warum muss ein Götter Prinz dafür sein Schloss verlassen und unter Menschen leben?“ Pepper verschränkte skeptisch die Arme vor dem Körper.  
„Guter Punkt“ stimme Tony ihr zu.  
Ich zögerte einen Moment „Das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte. Aber sagen wir einfach, ich brauchte ein wenig Abstand zu meinen 'Eltern' …“  
„Du gefällst mir, Loki.„ grinste Tony zufrieden „Und ich habe dich die letzten Tage beobachtet. Allerdings, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin das es nur das Beste wäre, bin ich leider nicht König von 'Midgard' „ Pepper rollte die Augen „Ich habe dir von SHIELD erzählt und wie erwartet haben sie bereits nach dir gefragt. Du wirst mich also begleiten müssen. Schließlich können wir nicht einfach jedem dahergelaufenen Alien-Gott Asyl gewähren.“  
„Gewiss, damit habe ich bereits gerechnet. Allerdings habe ich eine Bitte.“ Beide sahen mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Dürfte ich mal telefonieren?“

 


	9. Strategische Heimat-Interventions- Einsatz- und Logistik-Division

Zu meinem bedauern musste ich das Abendessen mit Mary-Jane vorerst verschieben. Zwar fiel mir nicht schwer sie von einem plausiblen Grund zu überzeugen, der einfacher zu verstehen war wie die Wahrheit, aber über die Wahrheit selbst war ich mir gar nicht so genau im Klaren.  
Wie Tony es erwartet hatte, wurde SHIELD, trotz all meiner Mühen auf mich aufmerksam und wollten, oder sagen wir besser, zwangen mich zu einem 'Gespärch'.  
Tony hatte also ein Treffen organisiert mit besagter Organisation und diesem 'Captain Amerika' oder Steve Roggers. Sie gemeinsam hatten sich zu Denjenigen auserkoren, das über- oder außer-natürliches in ihrer Welt zu überwachen und unter Umständen auch dagegen vorzugehen.  
Und dazu gehörte nun auch ich.  
Sie hatten mich auf eines ihrer Luftschiffe gebracht das groß genug war, die Bevölkerung einer ganzen Stadt darauf unter zu bringen – die 'Helicarrier'. Ohne widerstand hatte ich mich von ihnen in Handschellen legen lassen, wären sie im Notfall kein große Hindernis gewesen, doch ich wollte mich kooperativ zeigen. Wir saßen auf der Brücke des Schiffs um einen großen, runden Tisch.  
„Loki Odinson ...“ murmelte Nick Fury. Er stellte sich mir als Direktor von SHIELD vor. Ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann in langem, schwarzen Mantel, mit Glatze und einer Augenklappe über dem linken Augen - und sie finden _meine_ Kleidung sonderbar … -  
„Gott der Lügen und des Unheils?“ wiederholte er mit wenig vertrauensvoller Stimme, die Worte auf seinem Bildschirm.  
„Nun, das ist vielleicht etwas drastisch ausgedrückt ...“ begann ich „ aber ganz widersprechen würde ich dem nicht. Zumal ich es irgendwie schmeichelhaft finde, dass die Menschen mich als solchen bezeichnen.“ fügte ich mit einem fast selbstzufriedenen Grinsen hinzu.  
„Und Ihre Heimat ist Asgard?“ fragte er weiter.  
„Gewiss“ nickte ich.  
„Warte, warte. Sie glauben ihm das doch nicht etwa allen ernstes?“ unterbrach Steve Roggers seine Befragung in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Empörung und Schock. Er erinnerte mich in gewisser Weise an Thor.  
Er war groß, hatte blondes Haar, leuchtend, blaue Augen und war ebenso muskulös gebaut. Für einen Menschen schon fast zu muskulös, aber wie nannten sie ihn? Den Supersoldaten? Nun, das würde zumindest seine Statur erklären. Allerdings schien er mir weniger leichtgläubig, doch ich konnte mich irren.  
„Ich gebe Steve Recht, dass klingt mir alles ziemlich weit hergeholt.“ stimmte die Rothaarige zu, die man mir als 'Black Widow' vorgestellt hat, obgleich ich zweifelte, dass dies ihr richtiger Name war.  
„Nun, bei all den Dingen die in unserer Welt so abgehen, wieso nicht?“ warf ein Anderer ein. Ein ebenfalls blonder, jedoch kleiner Mann, dessen Namen ich noch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er hing gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl und hatte über die Lehne ein Köcher mit Pfeilen gehängt „Ich meine wir haben einen Hulk, unseren Mister Super Soldat und das verrückte Genie da drüben, wieso nicht auch einen Gott?“  
„Da muss ich Legolas zustimmen“ hörte ich Tony, der nebenbei immer wieder eine Hand voll Nüsse aus einer kleiner Tüte in seinen Mund schob „auch wenn ich mich gerne aus der Liste der Weltanomalien wieder raus streichen würde. Geben wir ihm die Chance. Er macht mir einen recht ... brauchbaren Eindruck.  
„ 'Brauchbar?' „ wiederholte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, aber mehr zu mir selbst.  
„Willst du ihm etwa die Handschellen abnehmen? Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“ widersprach Steve.  
Ich lauschte ihrer kleinen angeheizten Diskussion noch eine weile amüsiert während ich überlegte an welche Stelle ich mich wieder einmischen sollte. Irgendwann stand ich auf, was ihre Gespräche verstummen ließ und mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, auch wenn ich spürte, dass sie alle – mit Ausnahme von Tony - in Abwehrhaltung gingen.  
„Ich weiß“ begann ich mit dramatischem Ton „die Menschen haben den glauben an die alten Götter und die Magie vor langer, langer Zeit verloren. Ich war noch ein Kind, als man mir die Geschichten von Midgards Bewohnern erzählte. Ihre Ehrfurcht vor meinem … „ ich schluckte schwer, „ _Vater_ und die Hoffnung, wie die Götter, eines Tages nach Walhal aufzusteigen.“ die Erinnerung lies mir aber doch ein Lächeln über meine Lippen huschen „Doch, obgleich all das schon so lange vergangen ist, lasst mich versuchen euch euren Glauben zurück zu geben.“  
Sie sahen mich skeptisch an, doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren, „Asgard war nie euer Feind. Im Gegenteil! Die Aufgabe des Allvaters ist den Frieden in den neun Reichen zu sichern und somit auch der Schutz Midgards und euch Sterblichen. Und mit keiner geringen Bürde biete ich euch meine Fähigkeiten und all mein Wissen euch zu unterstützen und alles was ich dafür wünsche ist eure Erlaubnis in eurer Welt eine zweite Heimat zu finden.“  
Mit den letzten Worte machte ich eine leichte Verbeugung bevor ich mich aufrichtete und auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie sahen einander an, überlegten doch keiner von ihnen schien der erste sein zu wollen der mir etwas entgegnete.  
„Einverstanden!“ sagte Tony und hob einen Arm. Mit Ausnahme des blonden Schützen sahen ihn die Anderen entsetzt an. Zu ihrer aller Verwunderung nickte auch Direktor Fury zu meinem Angebot.  
„Du sollst deine Chance bekommen, dich uns als Verbündeter zu beweisen.“  
Er schluckte, als würde er seine nächsten Worte bereits bereuen und sah zu Tony  
„Du wirst eine Auge auf ihn haben, Stark.“ Dieser nickte, dann wand Fury sich wieder zu mir „Aber sei gewarnt. Ein Fehltritt und du hast noch schlimmeres als nur SHIELD zum Feind.“

„Gewiss.“ lächelte ich.  
\- Wirklich amüsant wie sie versuchen mir zu Drohnen. Doch meine Silberzunge habe ich nicht verloren. -

 


	10. Geister der Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Jahr später ist Loki ein bereits ein festes Mitglied im Team der Avengers geworden, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt, sich Fury und seinen Anweisungen immer unter zu ordnen.

1 Jahr später  
  


Es war 4 Uhr morgens als das Klingeln meines Smartphones mich unsanft aus meinem Schlaf riss.  
„Es ist mitten in der Nacht, was willst du?“ knurrte ich müde und genervt in das mir immernoch fremde, kleine Gerät.  
„Zieh dich an, ich bin in 5 min bei dir!“ befahl die Stimme vom anderen Ende. Ich hielt den Bildschirm vor mein Gesicht, blinzelte gegen das helle Licht um zu lesen wer der Anrufer war.  
„Wehe es ist nicht wichtig.“ erwiderte ich bevor ich auflegte und das Gerät auf den Nachtisch warf.  
Draußen war es noch dunkel.  
Und zu dieser Jahreszeit würde es das auch noch einige Stunden lang sein. Ich quälte mich aus meinem Bett, zog eine schwarze Hose und grüne Tunika an, bevor ich mich für einen Kaffee auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche machte. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen ließ ich mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Balkontür sich aufschieben und wie erwartetet trat Tony in seinem Anzug herein.  
„Kaffee kann Fury dir machen, man wartet bereits auf uns.“  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm und blitze ihn an.  
„Fury? Was will er von mir?“  
„Das hat er nicht gesagt. Super geheimes Spionzeug wahrscheinlich, du kennst ihn“ er winkte gelangweilt ab.  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hochgezogener  
„Wo sind sie?“  
„Vor der Küste“  
„Geh vor, ich hole mein Zepter.“  
Er nickte und verschwand.  
  


Tony schien recht damit zu haben, dass sie auf uns bereits gewartet hatte.  
„Da bist du ja, Loki“ sagte Fury kalt.  
„Auch Götter brauchen Schlaf“ gähnte ich und setzte mich auf meinen Platz am Tisch. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Tony trat herein.  
„Die Nummer mit dem Beamen ist immer noch unfair“ knurrte er in meine Richtung was ich nur mit einem Grinsen erwiderte.  
„Also, was ist so wichtig?“ fragte er und setzte sich ebenfalls, mir gegenüber.  
„Das hier.“ antwortet Steve und legte eine aufgeschlagenen, braunen Ordner vor uns auf den Tisch.  
Einen Moment starrte ich ungläubig auf das Foto vor mir, bevor ich meine Sprache wieder fand.  
„Woher habt ihr das?“ fragte ich mit leichtem entsetzten in der Stimme und Tony sah mich beunruhigt an.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Wir haben ihn nicht“ ignorierte Fury seine Frage „Deswegen seit ihr hier.“  
„Im zweiten Weltkrieg hat die Wissenschaftsabteilung der Nazis, HYDRA, unter der Leitung von Johann Schmidt, auch dem 'Red Skull', zusammen mit dem schweizer Wissenschaftler Armin Zolar die Energie dieses Artefaktes genutzt um Waffen herzustellen, die den Nazis zu ihrem Sieg verhelfen sollten„ begann Steve zu erklären „doch bei dem Flugzeugabsturz der mich für knapp 70 Jahre unter Eis einschließen sollte, ging es verloren.“  
„Es war Tony's Vater, Howard Stark, der das Artefakt, bei dem versuch Captain Roggers zu finden, vom Meeresgrund fischte und der damals gegründeten Organisation SHIELD in Obhut gab“ sprach Fury weiter „Es war uns bis vor kurzen nicht möglich seine Energie in irgendeiner Weise zu nutzen, geschweige denn sie richtig zu verstehen doch jetzt ...“  
„Sagt mir nicht ihr habt es erneut verloren?“ knurrte ich in Fury's Richtung.  
„Hallo? Könnte mir mal bitte einer sagen was das für ein wichtiges, blaues Ding ist?“ fragte Tony erneut in die Runde.  
„Das“ seufzte ich, stand auf und schob Tony den Ordner hin“ ist der Tesserakt. Das ist nicht einfach nur ein mächtiges Artefakt, er enthält einen der sechs Infinity Steine. Sie sind so alt wie das Universum selbst und vereint zu eine Waffe, stark genug ganze Welten auszulöschen.“  
„Das ist ein Scherz …“ fragte Tony ungläubig.  
„Ich trage einen davon“ ich legte mein Zepter auf den Tisch und begann, mit hinter meinen Rücken gefalteten Händen, wenige Schritte durch den Raum zu machen „ Der Gedanken Stein. Jeder von ihnen hat eine eigene Kraft, doch ich glaube die Macht meines Zepter kennt ihr bereits.“  
„Wo sind die Anderen?“ fragte Bruce Banner. Ein kleiner Mann mit kurzen, lockigen Haaren, der immer etwas nervös und angespannt wirkte. Seine Anwesenheit hatte mich schon zu Anfang verwundert. Für gewöhnlich waren wir nur zu zweit oder dritt auf Missionen geschickt worden, doch wenn sie den Hulk dazu holten bedeutete das nie etwas Gutes. Er war mehr so was wie ein Joker, wenn eine Situation in ihren Augen aussichtslos schien.  
„Sie könnten überall sein. Odin versteckte vor vielen hundert Jahren den Tesserakt hier in Midgard da die Menschen nie eine Bedrohung waren, geschweige denn in der Lage seine Macht begreifen zu können.“  
Tony zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Nun, scheinbar hat Odin HYDRA nicht mit berechnet“  
„Das Gefährliche ist auch nicht nur der Tesserakt selbst.“  
„Was könnte denn noch schlimmer sein?“ unterbrach mich Clint leicht panisch, der bisher der Unterhaltung nur schweigend gefolgt war.  
„Das er die Aufmerksamkeit derer, die nach ihm suchen, auf Midgard richtet.“ ich sah zu Fury „deshalb müssen wir sicherstellen, dass er nicht in die falschen Hände gerät, also wo ist er?“ wiederholte ich meine Frage erneut, diesmal ungeduldiger.  
„Wie bereits gesagt, wir haben ihn nicht mehr“ antwortete Natascha auf meine Frage, Fury schwieg.  
„Vergangene Nacht ist 'jemand' in unser Labor eingebrochen und hat ihn gestohlen“.  
„Jemand?“ wiederholte Tony in gleicher Weise betont wie Natascha es getan hatte.  
„Wir kennen ihn nur unter dem Namen 'Winter Solider'. Ein Assassine, der in den vergangen 60 Jahre unzählige Morde zu verschulden hat“ antwortete sie.  
„Ausgerechnet dieser 'Jemand' ...“ seufzte Tony verzweifelt.  
„Wir können es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber wir vermuten, dass er mit HYDRA zusammen arbeitet“ sprach Fury weiter.  
„Ihr vermutet?“ ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Die meisten seiner Morde lassen sich in irgendeiner Weise mit den von uns verfolgten Aktivitäten von HYDRA in Verbindungen bringen. Doch es ist fast unmöglich irgendetwas über ihn herauszufinden.“  
„Er ein Schatten, ein Geist. Er taucht auf, tötet und verschwindet.“ murmelte Steve. Natascha nickte,  
„Und das Gleiche hat er vergangene Nacht in unserer Einrichtung gemacht. Keine Überlebenden, keine Spuren und nur wenige unbrauchbare Aufnahmen unserer Kameras.“  
„Nun, wenn er den Tesserakt hat MÜSSEN wir ihn finden“ Bruce klang leicht genervt.  
„Wir sind seit her dabei ihn aufzuspüren, konnten die Energiesignatur des Tesseraktes eine weile lang zurück verfolgen. Doch inzwischen haben wir unsere Grenze erreicht.“ Fury wand sich zu Banner „das ist der Grund warum ich Sie gebeten habe uns beizuwohnen“  
„ _Gebeten_ “ lachte Bruce leise ironisch.  
„Der Tesserakt strahlt eine Sigantur von Gamma-Straheln aus die so schwach ist, dass wir sie nicht weiter verfolgen können. Und wenn sich jemand mit Gamma-Strahlen auskennt, dann Sie Doktor“ erklärte die Rothaarige und der Angesprochene seufzte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Na schön. Aber ich brauche einen Ort zum arbeiten.“  
„Selbstverständlich“ nickte Fury „Agent Romanov wird Ihnen ihr Labor zeigen.“  
Nur etwas zögerlich folgte er ihr aus dem Raum.  
„Was machen wir mit dem Ding wenn wir es gefunden haben?“ fragte Tony nach einem kurzen schweigen.  
„Ich bringe es zurück nach Asgard“ antwortete ich und blitze Fury an.  
„Ihr solltet es gar nicht in eurem Besitzt haben und ich werde kein weiteres Risiko eingehen diesen Stein hier in Midgard zu behalten.“  
Tony sah Nick erwartungsvoll an als wartete er darauf, dass er mir widersprechen würde, doch er schwieg.  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich damit gemacht?“ fragte er weiter, als kein Einspruch kam und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Wir haben daran geforscht seine Energie ungefährlich zu nutzen. Er hätte genug Kraft die ganze Welt mit Strom zu versorgen. Wir... „  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst?“ unterbrach ich ihn entsetzt „ihr handelt so leichtfertig mit einem Uralten Relikt, das euren Planeten zerstören könnte, ohne zu verstehen was genau seine Macht bedeutet und wofür? Für ein warmes Licht an dem die Menschheit sich erfreuen kann?!“ meine Stimmte wurde immer lauter.  
„Beruhige dich, Loki und leg den Zepter wieder hin.“ ich spürte Steves Hand auf meiner Schulter, hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich meine goldene Waffe gegriffen und drohend auf Fury gerichtet hatte.  
„Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, kannst du ihn in deine Heimat zurück bringen“ stimmte Tony ihm zu. Noch immer funkelte ich Fury in meiner Wut an und ich wusste ich würde mich einen Moment zurückziehen müssen.  
„Törichte Narren …“ knurrte ich, riss mich aus Steves Berührung und verließ mit schnellen Schritt den Raum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zu Kapitel 10!  
> Ich freue mich, dass Du noch dabei bist :D
> 
> Fals Du dich fragst, was aus Mary-Jane geworden ist, ich habe mich entschieden, sie Peter nicht wegzunehmen. Die beiden passen doch wirklich gut zusammen. Außerdem habe ich für Loki schon etwas (bzw Jemand) anderes in Planung, aber das muss noch ein paar Kapitelchen warten ;)
> 
> Jetzt heißt es erstmal den Tesserakt zu finden und dabei einem Geist der Vergangenheit in die Arme zu laufen.
> 
> Danke fürs lesen und viel spaß weiterhin!
> 
> xoxo ObsidianSnowflake
> 
> PS.: freue mich auch weiterhin über Kudos und Rückmeldungen :)


	11. Ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten

Auf ihrem Schiff, groß um eine ganze Stadt unter zu bringen, hatte Fury jedem von uns ein Zimmer zugeteilt, für den Fall das wir einmal über längere Zeit unterwegs waren und zu eben jenem, war ich nun auf dem Weg. Diese Überheblichkeit mit der Fury so leichtsinnig über die Verwendung des Tesseraktes gesprochen hatte, hatte mich furchtbar wütend gemacht. Doch es war nicht alleine die Einfälligkeit der Menschen. Auch die Odins, den Tesserakt in Midgard verwahren zu glauben und ihn dann, ganz offensichtlich zu vergessen. Ich konnte nicht begreifen wie der Allvater mit etwas so mächtigem, so gefährlichem, so leichtfertig umgehen konnte.  
„Seniler, alter Narr ..“ knurrte ich und hätte Dr. Banner in meiner Wut fast nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Loki!“ rief er - wohl schon zum zweite Mal - ich blieb stehen. Er kam aus seinem Labor gelaufen an welchem ich auf meinem Weg vorbeikam und lächelte mich an.  
„Gut, dass du hier bist, ich wollte dich die ganze Zeit schon etwas fragen.“  
Etwas verwundert folgte ich ihm zurück in sein Labor.  
„Was gibt es Doktor?“  
„Nun ich ..“ er wirkte wie immer angespannt, rieb sich nervös die Hände, während er sprach „Ich habe Sorge es wird eine Weile dauern den Stein ausfindig zu machen, die Energie, die er abgibt scheint in irgendeiner Weise gedämmt zu sein. Das macht es schwer sie zu verfolgen.“  
„Und wie kann ich da helfen?“  
„Zum einen habe ich mich gefragt, ob es dir nicht möglich sein müsste ihn mit Hilfe deiner Magie ausfindig zu machen?“ er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Möglich wäre das. Doch dazu müsste ich wissen, wonach genau ich suche.“  
Er schien nicht verstanden zu haben was ich meinte.  
„So wie du dich bei deiner Suche auf die Gamma-Strahlen konzentrierst, die er ausstrahlt, müsste ich etwas vergleichbares finden, worauf ich meine Magie lenken kann. Doch zu meinem tiefen bedauern“ ich knurrte diese Worte mehr „hat Fury mich erst in ihren Besitzt des Tesserakts eingeweiht, als er nicht mehr in ihrem Besitz war.“  
„Somit fehlt dir also die Verbindung, verstehe“ murmelte er und nickte dabei.  
„Wozu genau, kann der Tesserakt verwendet werden?“ fragte er nach kurzem überlegen „du sagtest jeder dieser Infinity Steine habe eine eigene Kraft?“  
„Ganz recht“ stimmte ich zu.  
„In meinem Zepter trage ich den Gedankenstein. Mit ihm bin ich in der Lage mir den Geist und Willen anderer zu eigen zu machen.“ er nickte, sah aber irgendwie besorgt aus.  
„Kann man den Tesserakt kontrollieren, ist man in der Lage, mit ihm Tore zu öffnen, an jeden noch so entfernten Ort in der Galaxie und allen neun Reichen. Doch ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt das weder HYDRA noch der Winter Soilder in der Lage sind diese Fähigkeit zu nutzen. Sie sind, wie SHIELD nur an der ungeheuren Energie interessiert.“ fügte ich kopfschüttelnd mit einem seufzen hinzu.  
„Und... wärst du in der Lage ihn auf diese Weise zu nutzen?“ fragte er etwas unruhig. Ich nickte.  
„Es würde mich möglicherweise ein wenig Übung kosten, mich auf die Macht des Tesseraktes einzustellen, jeder dieser Steine bedarf eine andere Umgangsweise mit ihrer Magie, aber unmöglich ist es nicht. Jedoch, haben wir ihn erst wieder in unserem Besitzt, werde ich ...“  
„Loki!“ Tony betrat aufgeregt den Raum. Wir drehten uns zu ihm um.  
„Ich habe dich überall gesucht, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen!“ er schien tatsächlich ein wenig außer Atem. Ich sah Bruce entschuldigend an und er nickte.  
„Ich muss sowieso weiter arbeiten“ lächelte er, etwas aufgesetzt.  
„Vielen dank, Doktor“ verabschiedete ich mich mit einer leichten Verbeugung und folgte Tony auf den Flur.  
„Was gibt es so dringendes?“ fragte ich neugierig während ich ihm mit hinter dem Rücken gefalteten Händen folgte.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären, das muss ich dir zeigen. Vor allem nicht hier“ fügte er hinzu und sah sich unruhig um.  
  
Tony und ich waren in dem letzten Jahr, seit meiner Ankunft, gute Freunde geworden, und manchmal glaubte ich er vertraute mir mehr wie SHIELD oder den Anderen. Und ebenso schätze ich seine Gesellschaft sehr, vor allem aber seine bedingungslose Loyalität mir gegenüber und seine oft sehr stürmische Art. In mancher Hinsicht erinnerte er mich sehr an Thor, was sicher ein Grund war, warum es mir so leicht gefallen war ihm ebenso zu vertrauen.  
Er führte mich in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.  
„JARVIS, verriegeln und Überwachungsanlagen aus.“ sprach er in den Raum.  
„Jawohl, Sir.“ antwortete die künstliche Stimme.  
„Nun?“ fragte ich langsam ungeduldig.  
Er seufzte, drehte sich zu den Bildschirmen auf seinem Schreibtisch und begann zu tippen.  
„Ich fürchte wir haben ein zusätzliches Problem.“  
„Was für ein Problem?“  
„Der Winter Solider.“ war seine kurze, wenn auch nicht sehr präzise Antwort.  
„Letztes Jahr hat er einen Anschlag auf eines der Kabinettsmitglieder in Washington versucht. Zum ersten mal in seiner Laufbahn erfolglos. Doch das war nicht sein einziger Fehler. Es gab Überwachungsaufnahmen aus einem Hotel in welchem er sich auf das Attentat vorbereitet hat. Aufnahmen die ich jedoch aus den Polizeiakten raus geschnitten habe, bevor sie ausgewertet werden konnten. Seither halte ich diese Daten geheimgehalten, SHIELD braucht schließlich nicht alles zu wissen.“ er grinste etwas stolz.  
„Und was ist auf diesen Aufnahmen zu sehen, dass sie in diesem Fall eine so große Rolle spielen?“  
„Ich glaube herausgefunden zu haben, wer er ist.“ Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl wieder zu mir.  
Meine Augen weiten sich.  
„Ich hielt behielt diese Vermutung bisher für mich, da seit diesem Tag keine weiteren Aktivitäten bekannt wurden, und habe die Zeit genutzt meine Theorie zu bestätigen.“  
„Und wer ist er?“  
„Seine Name ist James Buchanan Barnes, kurz Bucky.“  
„Der beste Freund von Steve“ murmelte ich fast tonlos. Tony nickte.  
„Aber wie ist das möglich? Er ist damals in den Tot gestürzt“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber unmöglich ist es nicht, schließlich lebt Cap auch noch.“  
„Du meinst, sie haben aus ihm ebenfalls einen Super Soldaten gemacht?“  
„Es würde zumindest erklären wie jemand 60 Jahre lang ungehindert morden kann.“  
„Wenn du damit wirklich recht hast“ begann ich nach eine kurzen Pause „Dann haben wir in der Tat ein großes Problem.“  
  
\- AN ALLE, WIR HABEN DEN MÖGLICHEN AUFENTHALTSORT DES TESSERAKTES GEFUNDEN UND ERREICHEN IHN BEI SONNENUNTERGANG – kam eine Durchsage von Agent Hill.  
„Der Doc hat ganze Arbeit geleistet“ murmelte Tony erschrocken.  
„Wir müssen in jedem Fall verhindern das Steve Bucky über den Weg läuft, bevor wir den Tesserakt haben.“

 


End file.
